Not every Pain hurts
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Lucius lässt sich auf ein Spiel mit Severus ein, mit ungeahntem Ende...
1. Geheimnisvoll

Anmerkungen: Da alle Beteiligten mindestens 17 sein müssen, habe ich Severus für diese FF älter gemacht. So könnt ihr euch einfach vorstellen, dass Severus und auch andere Bekannte, die hier ihren Auftritt haben, alle in der Abschlussklasse sind… Da ich gern wollte, dass es noch in der Schule stattfindet, war es eben nicht anderes realisierbar. Danke für das Verständnis und die Phantasie  Später wird noch ein Prequel und ein Sequel hinzugefügt, wobei aber die Story auch in sich abgeschlossen ist (mit ein wenig Phantasie zumindest).

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, ich leihe mir die Handlungsorte und die Charaktere nur…

Widmung: Ich widme diese Fanfiction meiner Freundin.. Sie musste einiges erdulden, von schlaflosen Nächten bis hin zu ellenlangen Aufzählungen was als nächstes in diese Geschichte muss. Auch wurde sie öfters mitten in der Nacht geweckt, nur um auch nur eine einzige Seite zu lesen, die neu geschrieben war.

Danksagungen: Ich danke herzlich meiner lieben Beta. Ohne dich BlackPriestess hätte ich das wohl nicht mehr geschafft. Deine „Peitschenhiebe" haben Wunder gewirkt und siehe da sie wurde fertig. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf. Hab vielen lieben Dank!!! Auf weitere gute Zusammenarbeit…Auch Sil danke ich, für ihre gute Ideen, beim Streitgespräch!

**Kapitel 1**

Gedankenversunken saß der blonde, hochgewachsene junge Mann vor seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke.

Die Sonne war schon dabei, langsam unterzugehen, doch er hatte keine Augen für ihren langsamen, in Gold getauchten Tod. Auch der Aufsatz fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht unbedingt. Viel mehr beobachtete er über den Pergamentrand einen anderen Hogwartsschüler.

Das Ziel seiner Begierde saß nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Auch dieser arbeitete scheinbar sorgfältig an seinen Hausaufgaben, doch Lucius vermutete, dass auch er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte. Immer wieder hob er nämlich den Blick, den Blickkontakt zu ihm suchend.

Lucius lächelte und schrieb ein wenig weiter, wobei seine Sätze keinen Sinn ergaben. Seine Gedanken rasten wie das Blut durch seinen Körper, und der Geruch nach alten, staubigen Büchern war plötzlich zuviel für ihn.

Geduld, schalt er sich selbst, nur wenn er diese besaß, würde die weitere Zeit zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Nicht nur er war nervös, wie er deutlich an den scheuen Blicken seines Gegenübers erkennen konnte.

Leicht leckte er über seine schönen, geschwungenen Lippen… Bald würde er seine Fantasien in die Tat umsetzen.

Er würde sein tiefstes Innerstes ausleben können.

Es war eine seltsame Art zu empfinden, das wusste er nur zu gut. So hatte kein Malfoy zu empfinden. Aber... wie sollte jemand denn empfinden, auf dessen Schultern die Erwartungen seiner Familie schwer wie Blei drückten? Lucius war es genauso gewohnt zu befehlen, wie Befehle entgegenzunehmen. Nichts davon berührte ihn in irgendeiner Weise, er fühlte sich dumpf, er war einfach zwischen diesen Möglichkeiten gefangen, ohne je selbst darüber bestimmen zu können, welche er je nach Situation wählte. Ein Malfoy tat, was sein Stand verlangte. Ja, es wurde ihm befohlen, zu befehlen.

Lucius brach der Schweiß aus, als er realisierte, dass er heute tatsächlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Entscheidungsgewalt über sein Tun hatte. Und er hatte längst entschieden, was er aus dieser Chance machen würde...

Doch noch konnte Lucius auch nicht sagen, ob es diesen Beschluss nicht bereuen würde, ob er es so und nicht anders bevorzugte. Noch viel lag vor ihm. Er war lediglich einen Schritt weitergekommen in seiner Suche nach jemandem, der diese Fantasie mit ihm teilen wollte. Auch wenn er überrascht war, wo er diesen gefunden hatte. So nah und doch so fern. Es würde alles reizvoller machen, dass er ihm jeden Tag in sein Gesicht blicken konnte. Er hob den Blick, als sein Gegenüber aufstand, und mit einem angedeuteten Nicken die Bibliothek verließ. Nun denn, Lucius erkannte, dass das Spiel jetzt beginnen würde…

Aufgewühlt schritt er die fast menschenleeren Gänge und endlosen Treppen hinauf in den siebten Stock. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, er war so nervös, dass er sogar mit dem Gedanken spielte, alles abzubrechen.

Doch er wollte es so sehnlichst, dass er seine Angst, die wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals saß, einfach schluckte. Lange stand er vor der einfachen Holztüre, welche der Eingang zu seinem neuen Leben sein würde. Es wurde bald Zeit. Zitternd legte er seine schmalen Hände auf die silberne Klinke.

Als Lucius den Raum betrat war dieser dunkel, nur gelegentlich von einer einsamen Kerze erleuchtet. Er konnte zwar nicht viel sehen, doch teilte ihm sein Instinkt mit, nicht allein zu sein. Alles Umsehen nützte jedoch nichts, der Raum blieb leer. Für Lucius war es unerträglich, dass man ihn warten ließ. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit; die Sekunden zogen sich zähflüssig dahin. Als er genug hatte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, doch dann stockte ihm der Atem. Vor ihm stand er, der Mann, der ihm zeigen würde, wie aufregend seine Fantasie ausgelebt werden würde.

„Severus! Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr kommen!"

„Hätte ich einen Grund, nicht zu erscheinen?"

„Ich… weiß es nicht…"

Er musterte diese geheimnisvolle Person eine Weile lang genauer. Was, bei Salazar, konnte jemand an Severus Snape attraktiv finden? Lucius' prachtvolles Äußeres war ein riesiger Kontrast dazu. Doch durch die vielen Widersprüche, die sein Mit-Slytherin in sich vereinigte, erschien er unerklärlicherweise so seltsam mysteriös. Ja... daran musste es liegen, an seiner Unergründlichkeit. Severus hatte wohl ein wenig, wenn auch ganz leichte aristokratische Züge, wovon seine große Nase jedoch ablenkte. Das rabenschwarze Haar trug er für Lucius' Geschmack gerade richtig, da es aber meistens ungepflegt aussah, nahm ihm das den Reiz, welchen es auf Lucius gehabt hätte. Auch sonst war Severus eher eine kümmerliche Gestalt, und dass ausgerechnet dieser Junge auch herrisch und stolz dastehen konnte, war für Lucius eine Neuigkeit, die er erst verdauen musste.

„Nun, wir beide wissen, weshalb du hier bist, oder?"

Lucius nickte. Sie hatten im Vorfeld lange, intensive Gespräche geführt. Severus hatte ihm die Grundregeln erklärt, ihm aber auch gleich deutlich gemacht, dass seine Messlatte sehr hoch angesetzt war. Auch wusste er, dass Severus von ihm selbst hören wollte, weshalb er hier war.

„Ich bin hier, um mich in die Kunst des Dienens einweihen zu lassen. Meinen Körper, Geist und meine Seele in deine Hände zu legen. Ich will dir gehorchen, und bin für deine Befehle bereit!"

Severus nickte, genau das wollte er vernehmen. Wie oft hatte er es sich ausgemalt wie es sein würde, wenn der Blonde diese Worte sagen würde? Immer und immer wieder, und jedes Mal ließen seine Gedanken seinen Körper erschauern. Es waren eigentlich nicht nur die Worte, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Lucius sie sich gut gemerkt hatte. Es war eher die Art, wie er sie aussprach, die Ehrlichkeit die mitschwang in seiner Stimme. Es war die Gewissheit, dass dieser sonst so stolze Slytherin hier vor ihm stand mit der Bitte auf den Lippen, ihn zu formen.

Und Severus hatte vor, das Ganze langsam angehen zu lassen.

„Als erstes, Lucius, wirst du dich ausziehen, deine Kleidung wirst du mir aushändigen. Natürlich kriegst du sie jeweils nach der vereinbarten Zeit zurück. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wirst du dich deiner Kleidung das nächste Mal schon vor meiner Ankunft entledigen. Und natürlich in kniender Position warten."

Lucius blickte Severus immer noch an. Seine Stimme klang so streng, so unnachgiebig…

Es zog ihn magisch an, wie Severus mit seiner dunklen, heiseren Stimme solch autoritären Worte aussprechen konnte. Langsam entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, warf sie allesamt auf einen Haufen.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten endlich anzufangen, bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass das Spiel längst begonnen hatte.

Severus hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt, er hatte die Kleidungsstücke gezählt, und ergötzte sich nun eine Weile an dem schönen Leib, den Lucius sein Eigen nannte. Erst als das Schweigen sich wie ein Tuch über die Beiden ausbreitete, fing Severus wieder an zu reden.

„Leg deine Kleidung ordentlich hin!" fauchte er den Blonden an.

Er schaute ihm zu, wie dieser mit bebenden Händen seine Kleidung zusammenfaltete, diese auf einen Stapel legend.

„Sehr gut! Nun knie dich hin!"

Lucius kniete sich auf den kalten nackten Steinboden nieder…

Severus bewegte sich nun, legte sein Cape ab, und streckte die Hände nach Lucius aus.

„Knie dich hierher, der Boden ist zu kalt für die erste Lektion!"

Der Blonde gehorchte, kniete sich auf Severus' Umhang mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Oberkörper gerade, Hände auf den Rücken, die Beine weiter gespreizt!"

Seinen Befehlen verlieh er mehr Nachdruck, indem er Lucius manövrierte, bis dieser perfekt vor ihm kniete.

„Merk dir diese Position! So will ich dich jedes Mal vorfinden!"

„Ja, Severus."

Der jüngere Slytherin nickte zufrieden, dann machte er sich an die Arbeit. Seine Hände strichen anerkennend über den muskulösen Körper, welcher sich in einer derartig unterwürfigen Stellung vor ihm befand. Dann verband er ihm die Augen, um vor seinen neugierigen Blicken geschützt zu sein.

Langsam und ohne Hast entfernte er ihm mit Hilfe eines Zaubers die störenden Haare vom Körper, was mit erregtem Stöhnen von Lucius quittiert wurde.

Als Severus fertig war, wusch er Lucius gründlich und begutachtete zufrieden das Ergebnis.

„Ich verlange von dir, dass du die Haare deiner Scham und deiner Achsel immer entfernst!"

Lucius nickte gehorsam. Er war peinlich berührt, nicht weil er dazu aufgefordert wurde, diese Körperpflege vorzunehmen, sondern weil er dies ausgerechnet von Severus zu hören bekam. Wie oft hatte sich der blonde Slytherin über das Haar des Jüngeren lustig gemacht? Oder über die abgetragene Kleidung? Obwohl er genau gewusst hatte, dass Severus das Lieblingsziel der Rumtreiber war, setze er ihm öfters nur noch mehr zu, wenn der Schwarzhaarige im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin Schutz suchte. Severus wurde auch in seinem eigenen Haus nicht nur psychisch, sondern auch physisch traktiert. All dies tat dem Blonden auf einmal Leid, nicht nur weil er Angst hatte eben dies nun auszubaden, sondern auch weil er Severus in der letzen Zeit so viel besser kennen gelernt hatte.

Doch erregte es ihn auch, solch herrischen Töne von dem kleinen, fast schüchternen Snape zu vernehmen. Es blieb ihm aber keine Zeit, sich über solche Nichtigkeiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn nun spürte er die langen Finger von Severus zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.

„Beuge dich nach vorne, damit du mir deinen Po präsentierst!"

Ein Schauer durchlief den angespannten Körper. Noch niemals hatte sich Lucius so vor jemandem gezeigt… schutzlos und hilflos…

Severus' blasse Lippen umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es so einfach werden würde, den Eisprinzen von Slytherin so schnell in solch einer erregenden Position vor sich zu haben. Nein, er hatte mehr mit endlosen Diskussionen gerechnet, ja sogar gefürchtet, dass es ein Fehler war, sich seiner anzunehmen. Umso erfreuter war er, dass bis jetzt alles wie am Schnürchen klappte. Langsam ließ er sich neben dem Blonden auf seinen Umhang auf die Knie sinken, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über dessen Po.

Ihm entging natürlich nicht das leichte Beben, welches durch Lucius fuhr.

„Das magst du, hmm?"

„Ja, Severus…"

Zufrieden erkundete er nun den breiten Rücken von Lucius. Er wollte jeden Millimeter dieser edlen Haut erforschen, doch das blieb ihm noch verwehrt. Langsam raffte er das seidige Haar zusammen, flocht es in einen Zopf, um es dann achtlos über Lucius' Schulter zu werfen. Danach setzte er seine Erkundungstour ungehindert fort. Strich um die ausgeprägten Schulterblätter Lucius' Arme hinab, die auf dem unteren Rücken zusammenkamen.

„Binde dein Haar das nächste Mal auf die gleiche Weise zusammen!"

Diesmal brauchte Severus keine Antwort. Als er sich erhob, erinnerte er sich an die Kleidung, von Lucius so fahrlässig behandelt…

„Wie viele Kleidungsstücke trägst du heute an deinem Körper?"

„Sieben."

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

„Ja."

„Zähl sie mir auf."

In der Zwischenzeit war Severus an den Holztisch getreten, hob eine schlanke Reitgerte, die auf der Tischplatte gelegen hatte, und betrachtete sie beinahe liebevoll.

„Hemd, Krawatte, Hosen, Shorts und die Socken."

„Ich komme aber auf acht, Lucius!"

„Mit den Schuhen sind es acht."

„Es sind nicht die Schuhe, aber ich nehme an, Socken trägst du wie jeder normale Mensch paarweise?"

„Ja."

„Also sind es acht Kleidungsstücke?"

„Ja."

Severus fuhr sich durch das halblange, schwarze Haar, ehe er die Gerte durch die Luft zog, um sie erbarmungslos auf den dargebotenen Hintern sausen zu lassen… Er genoss den Schmerzensschrei von Lucius so sehr…

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"

Severus blickte auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Hatte Lucius das wirklich gefragt, oder war es seine eigene Wunschvorstellung gewesen?

Er strich über den roten Striemen fast schon liebevoll und zärtlich. Er mochte es, wenn die Spuren der Züchtigung sich so abzeichneten. Und Lucius' Haut war perfekt, so blass und edel lud sie ein, um sie zu kennzeichnen.

„Severus, was habe ich falsch gemacht!"

„Deine Kleidung nicht ordentlich hingelegt."

„Ich bessere mich..."

„Dennoch werden es acht Schläge sein, für ebenso viele Kleidungsstücke, die du unordentlich behandelt hast. Zur Erinnerung!"

Eigentlich war es Severus herzlich egal, wie der Slytherin seine Sachen behandelte… doch musste er ja einen Grund finden, damit er ihn züchtigen konnte, denn bis jetzt benahm sich Lucius wie jahrelang trainiert, einem Herrn zu dienen. Aber Severus brauchte den körperlichen Schmerz seines Untergebenen, um seine Befriedigung zu erlangen. Also bemühte er sich, verärgert darüber zu sein, dass Slytherins Prinz sich auch wie ein verhätschelter Prinz benahm, der es gewöhnt war, dass man ihm hinterher räumte.

Dementsprechend hart fiel der zweite Schlag aus.

„Ahh! Bei Merlin, tut das weh!"

Lucius klang nicht nur schmerzerfüllt, sondern auch richtig... überrascht. Verdutzt hielt Severus inne, die Reitgerte noch erhoben.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?", fauchte er dann verächtlich. „Das ist der Sinn einer Bestrafung!"

Aus den silbergrauen Augen war jede Arroganz gewichen, als Lucius kurz zu ihm aufschaute. Weich war sein Blick, bittend.

Unterwürfig.

Welch ein Unterschied zu dem Lucius, den alle anderen zu sehen bekamen... und eben dieser Unterschied ließ Severus' Blut rasend schnell in seine Lenden schießen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schlug wieder zu, diesmal stoppte er aber nicht, er zog die sechs restlichen Schläge schnell aber präzise durch…

„Nein... Severus..."

Lucius wimmerte gepeinigt, unter jedem peitschenden Schlag fuhr er zusammen. Seine blassen, langgliedrigen Hände hatten sich in den ausgebreiteten Umhang gekrallt.

„Bitte, hab Erbarmen!"

Und doch wehrte er sich nicht. Nein, Lucius Malfoy stand nicht auf, um Severus erzürnt die Reitgerte aus der Hand zu reißen, und er ging auch nicht weg. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben so angetörnt gewesen zu sein.

Deshalb achtete er nicht auf das Gewimmer, nicht auf das Flehen nach Gnade, außer um seine eigene Lust zu steigern… Als er endete, hörte er etwas, dass seine Männlichkeit zucken liess…

Er hörte den Eisprinzen weinen…

Schnell umschlang er dessen gekreuzte Hände mit einem Seil, zog ihn damit in die Höhe. So dass Lucius nur knapp auf den Knien blieb… Der Körper des Blonden war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne.

So konnte er Lucius ins Gesicht sehen. Konnte die silbernen Tränen sehen, welche unter der Augenbinde hervor flossen… Sadistisch grinste er, bevor er fragte:

„Geht es, Lucius?"

Severus ahnte es sehr wohl: Es war Lucius' Stolz, der diesen antworten ließ, dass es schon ginge…

Sanft strich er mit seinem Zauberstab über die bebenden Lippen des Blonden…

„Leck ihn ab!"

Lucius schluckte, nur langsam lies er seine Zunge über das glatte Holz gleiten, seine Lippen kaum geöffnet, nur seine Zungenspitze liebkoste.

Severus' Keuchen ließ ihn ein wenig mutiger werden, so schloss er auch seine Lippen um den Zauberstab und begann an der Spitze zu saugen.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schloss nur einen kleinen, süßen Moment die Augen, so sehr erregte es ihn, wie diese weichen, sanften Lippen dieses so stolzen Mannes an seinem Zauberstab leckten, als wäre es das Beste, was er je geschmeckt hatte.

„Gut machst du das, komm lutsch schön an ihm…"

Das sollte seine eigene Stimme sein? Severus erkannte sie gar nicht mehr... rau und heiser klang sie, geschwängert mit seiner unbändigen Begierde. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten, diesem Mann zuzusehen, der seinen Zauberstab, dieses kleine Stück Holz so innig liebkoste.

Langsam entkleidete er sich, während Lucius weiterhin hingebungsvoll an dem Zauberstab leckte…

Gemächlich umfasste er seine vor Lust steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit, und begann sie sanft zu stimulieren. Im gleichen Rhythmus stieß er den Zauberstab tiefer in Lucius' bebenden Mund. Als er seinen Stab den verlangenden Lippen des älteren Slytherin entzog, nahm ihm mit dieser Bewegung auch die Augenbinde ab.

Sein Unterleib zuckte, als er den Blick des Eisprinzen über seinen Körper huschen sah, so gierig, als würde er ihn am liebsten auffressen. Mehr als dieses Verlangen wollte Severus auch nicht in den Augen eines Anderen sehen, dies machte ihn beinahe so an, wie das vorhin vernommene Weinen.

Lucius hätte am liebsten auch an diesem harten Schaft geleckt, nicht weil er dies erregend fand, eher damit er etwas zu tun hatte. Es war ihm unangenehm, einfach nur zuzusehen, kam sich unnütz vor… Dumm und unwissend... warum durfte er diese göttliche Männlichkeit nicht in seinen Mund nehmen? Warum durfte er damit Severus seine Demut und seinen Willen, ihm zu dienen, nicht beweisen? Doch den Abstand konnte er nicht einmal damit überwinden, dass er seine Zunge ausstreckte, um ihn vielleicht auch nur an der Eichel zu verwöhnen. Je mehr er sich bemühte, an seinen Fesseln zog und zerrte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich Severus auf seine Kosten belustigte.

Als er dann dessen Stimme vernahm, raste ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper.

„Du würdest gerne an Ihm lecken, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Severus, bitte lass mich dies für dich tun…"

In diesem Moment konnte sich der jüngere Slytherin nur mit Mühe und Not halten. Doch als er sah, wie sich dieser herrlich weiche Mund wieder nur einen spaltbreit öffnete, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Sein Körper schien zu explodieren, als er endlich den erlösenden Höhepunkt durchlebte, und Lucius' Lippen mit seinem Samen benetzte, einen Schrei unterdrückend.

Lucius schloss seine Augen, als er die klebrige Nässe auf seinen Lippen fühlte, er empfand tiefe Demut in sich. Fühlte sich beschmutzt und ausgenutzt.

„Für heute bist du entlassen, ich erwarte dich morgen um dieselbe Zeit! Und...", fügte er mit einem drohenden Unterton hinzu, „vergiss unsere Vereinbarung nicht! Reden ist tabu!"

Severus kleidete sich an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er breit zu grinsen anfing. Er war sehr zufrieden mit sich. So Vieles hatte er in den Augen des Blonden gesehen, als er sich selbst befriedigt hatte. Lust, aber auch Frustration, dass er eben nur hatte zusehen dürfen. Für den ersten Abend hatte er sich nicht mehr wünschen können, es hatte alles funktioniert, und er war mehr als befriedigt, was wollte er also mehr. So verließ er den Raum ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort, ließ Lucius, der immer noch kniete und noch gar nicht realisiert hatte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, alleine zurück.

Erst nach einer Weile hob der Blonde eine Hand, befühlte seine Lippen, die immer noch beschmutzt waren mit dem Beweis von Severus' Lust.

Leise stöhnend erhob er sich, wohl merkend, dass ihn dies alles nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Auch er war mehr als nur erregt, doch konnte er es nicht verstehen, wie ihn diese Erniedrigungen entflammen konnten. War er wirklich so leicht formbar? Welche schädliche Neigung sprach aus ihm? Es machte ihn äusserst ungehalten, dass Severus es so leicht mit ihm gehabt hatte, auch wenn er es noch so sehr wollte, wollte er andererseits nicht wie ein kleiner, unerfahrener Junge wirken.

Nur langsam zog er sich an, er wagte es nicht, sich selbst zu berühren, zu sehr beschämte ihn die Tatsache, so heiß geworden zu sein. Auch war der Wunsch, sich unter eine warme Dusche zu stellen, größer als der nach Befriedigung.


	2. Demut

Das 2 Kapitel ist das längste von allen, ursprünglich wollte ich es teilen, doch das tu ich euch nicht an. brav bin Vielleicht krieg ich dafür noch lieber Kommis als die letzen G

Maya: Nun diesmal wird Severus ein wenig, sagen wir strenger mit dem guten Lucius sein, ich hoffe es wird dir nicht zu viel. Aber ehm wenn doch dann denk immer an meinen Titel „Nicht jeder Schmerz tut weh" „G" Da kann Lucius noch so viel wimmern, er mag es doch g

Lukras: Ich hoffe ich werde deinen Erwartungen gerecht, auch wenn ich nicht denke das Lucius Beweggründe sehr erläutert sind. Aber denk dran es kommt ja noch ein Pequel und ein Sequel auch wenn die noch nicht geschrieben sind.

Meschnet: Severus ist ein Charakter den ich immer wieder um meine Geschichte forme. Ich glaub nicht das Rowling ihn so sieht. Er ist einfach jemand der viel Schmerz durchgemacht hat…und dies nun auslässt an kleinen Kindern…oder an Harry…..G

Granu: Es geht gar nicht das man mich hetzt, wenn ich eine Story Hochlade und nichts anderes erwähne, ist sie fertig. Ich mach das aus dem Grund das ich nicht viele Leser haben will die gespannt auf ein neues Kapitel warten, ich aber meine Muse verloren hab. Darum kann es also nicht passieren, das man mich hetzt ich brauch es ja nur Hochzuladen. Ehm…danke zu deinem Kommentar, da ich dich ja kenne, deute ich dein grinsen wohl richtig was .grins Hab Spass am nächsten Kap.

Ruckartig setze sich der blonde Slytherin in seinem Bett auf, zu schnell, denn er spürte den Schmerz gleich durch seinen Rücken rasen.

Was bei Merlin war das denn?

Er versuchte sich so weit zu verrenken, dass die Ursache zu sehen war. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen sah er nur einen Teil seiner Schulterblätter, ausserdem war es in dem Raum zu dunkel um Genaueres zu erkennen.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu erheben, was er nur langsam tat. Er suchte seinen Morgenmantel, den er leicht fröstelnd um seinen Körper band, um sich ins Gemeinschaftsbad zu begeben.

Verstohlen blickte er sich um, mehr als ein paar Erstklässler hielten sich aber nicht im Bad auf.

Er stellte sich vor den grössten Spiegel, dieser war bodenlang und reichlich mit Silber verziert, oben prangte eine große Kobra.

Sein Blick fiel auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild; nein, man sah ihm nicht gleich an der Nasenspitze an, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Ja, er fühlte sich wirklich anders, nie in seinem Leben hätte er sich träumen lassen, sich jemandem zu unterwerfen.

Er hätte nicht wirklich antworten können, wenn er es hätte erklären sollen. Er wollte jemanden, der ihm zur Seite stand, ihm Dinge zeigte, die er nicht kannte, denn Lucius war schon immer schrecklich neugierig. Der ihm aber genauso jene Geborgenheit gab, die er eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Lucius war sich sicher, dass er es alleine nie schaffen würde, sich selbst einzugestehen, nicht normal zu sein. Normal im Sinne der Gesellschaft. Er würde heiraten müssen, um die edle Linie seiner Familie fortzusetzen, und doch wäre er am Ende sicherlich ein Leben lang allein. Weil er sich nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Kopf eingestehen konnte, dass er auf Männer stand.

Doch als er angefangen hatte, mit einem Unbekannten Briefe auszutauschen, war er immer mehr in diese Neigung abgerutscht. Auch wenn es ganze vier Monate gedauert hatte, bis sich Severus offenbarte, ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er hinter diesen Briefen gesteckt hatte.

Von da an hatten sie angefangen, sich jede Woche einmal zu treffen. So hatte Lucius viel über die verborgene Neigung in ihm erfahren. Severus hatte ihn an jedem dieser Abende in kleine Geheimnisse eingeweiht, aber immer wenn Lucius ihn bat, endlich mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen, verneinte er. Bis gestern.

Dann, als wäre ihm wieder eingefallen wozu er eigentlich vor diesem Spiegel stand, ließ er langsam den Morgenmantel von seinen Schultern gleiten, nur um ihn erschrocken wieder hochzureißen. Sein Rücken war voller Striemen, die sich mittlerweile dunkelrot von seiner edlen, blassen Haut abhoben, auch einen Kratzer von seinem Hals bis hinunter zum Rückenansatz hatte er entdeckt.

Lucius war erschrocken und verwirrt, er wollte nicht, dass jemand sah, wozu er sich herabließ. Dennoch konnte und wollte er Severus nicht darum bitten, die Sache zu beenden, denn er hatte doch bedingungslos in seine eigene Erziehung eingewilligt. So beschloss er, sich erst einmal anzuziehen, in der stillen Hoffnung, niemand möge die Blessuren sehen.

Als er dreißig Minuten später wie immer perfekt hergerichtet in die große Halle trat, umklammerte er den schwarzen, warmen Slytherinumhang mit seinen verkrampften Händen.

Gehetzt blickte Lucius sich nach allen Seiten um, entdeckte schlussendlich Severus. Das Herz sank ihm in die Hosen als er ihn ansah, er stieß einen Laut aus, der an eine wütende Katze erinnerte.

Sei doch nicht so verdammt feige, schalt er sich selbst. Severus mochte ihm verboten haben, mit irgendjemandem über ihre Treffen zu reden, ja, er hatte ihm sogar verboten, Severus selbst im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum anzusprechen, aber dies war doch eine Ausnahmesituation. Lucius gab sich einen Ruck und schlängelte sich durch die Schülerschar auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin zu.

„Severus…Guten Morgen... ich, ähm…"

Severus blickte von seinem Buch auf, überrascht von der Tatsache, überhaupt angesprochen zu werden.

„Ja?"

„Nun…ich habe dir deinen Umhang gebracht, den du gestern liegen gelassen hast."

Etwas verwirrt blickte der jüngere Slytherin auf das Kleidungsstück.

„Oh, den muss ich wohl irgendwo vergessen haben, danke dir Lucius."

„Äh, ja..."

Lucius setze sich auf seinen Platz, starrte seinen leeren Teller an. Irgendwo? Warum hatte Severus es so ausgedrückt?

Der Blonde blickte quer über den Tisch zu Severus, der weiter in seinem abgewetzten Buch las, gerade so als wäre nichts geschehen.

Irgendwann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Sev einfach nicht vor allen preisgeben wollte, dass zwischen ihnen etwas lief.

Dies kam Lucius auch gerade recht, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte musste er einsehen, dass Severus Snape seinem Stand auch gar nicht gerecht war. In seiner abgewetzten Kleidung… Dennoch waren Lucius solche Belanglosigkeiten tief in seinem Innern egal. Ihm wurde zwar seine Kindheit lang eingetrichtert, dass er ein Reinblüter war, sich also auch nur mit seinesgleichen abzugeben hatte. Und doch waren die... Anderen aufregender.

Auch wenn Lucius mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wusste, dass Severus zumindest in diesem Sinne seiner ebenbürtig war, gehörte dessen Familie wohl eher der unteren Schicht der Gesellschaft an. Dies war bloß eines der Probleme, die seine Familie mit Severus haben würde. Doch er machte sich nichts aus dem Geld, welches seine Familie besaß, er hatte schmerzhaft lernen müssen, dass Geld ihn nicht glücklich machen konnte. Er beneidete all die anderen Kinder immer mehr, denn die wussten wenigstens wie es war, zuhause geliebt zu werden, die ein Zufluchtsort hatten in dieser rauen und kalten Welt. Dies hatte Lucius nicht. Sein Zuhause war noch kühler und härter als die Welt vor ihm.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft, schaffte Lucius es nicht mehr, sein Frühstück einzunehmen, also musste er die folgende Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit knurrendem Magen überstehen.

Doch so recht konnte er sich auf den Trank, welchen sie brauten, nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder hob er den Blick, um Severus zuzusehen, wie er die Zutaten klein schnitt, oder in seinem Sud umrührte.

Irgendetwas störte ihn aber, sein Nacken kribbelte unangenehm, ihm war gerade so, als würde ihn jemand anstarren. Jäh wandte er sich um, blickte in zwei klare, offene haselnussbraune Augen, die amüsiert glitzerten.

„Hast du Probleme Malfoy?"

„Nur wenn ich deine dumme Visage sehe, Potter. Da wird mir nämlich immer schlecht!"

Zu Lucius' Ärger verzog der Gryffindor spöttisch die Lippen, ohne auf die Provokation einzugehen. Die tiefen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern starrten den Slytherin weiterhin ungeniert an.

„Und ich dachte schon, ihr hättet einen Vampir in der Familie", sagte Potter dann lauernd.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln", gab Lucius gelangweilt zurück. Als ihm aber jäh klar wurde, worauf der andere Junge sicher anspielte, wurden seine Wangen sofort heiß. Jetzt ärgerte er sich nicht mehr über Potter, der sich gerade eitel durch die Haare fuhr, sondern über sich selbst.

Ein Malfoy errötete nicht, ein Malfoy hatte die Lage immer im Griff!

„Dann kann ich es dir gern erklären", bot sich Potter freundlich an.

Das würde noch fehlen. Potter, der lautstark herumposaunte, was er an Lucius bemerkt hatte.

„Ich verzichte", antwortete der Blonde, um einen lässigen Ton bemüht. „Und jetzt hör auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

„Hm, also da wäre erst einmal diese Besessenheit mit dem Blut, und wie rein es ist...", zählte der Gryffindor auf, Lucius' Kommentar völlig übergehend. „Dann diese krankhaft bleiche Haut..."

Lucius kehrte ihm abrupt den Rücken wieder zu, er hatte es nicht nötig sich beleidigen zulassen, schon gar nicht von dem Möchtegern-Superstar der Schule. Er tat so, als ob er sich eifrig mit seinem Trank beschäftigen würde.

„Ich habe wohl ins Schwarze getroffen, und jetzt ist Slytherins Prinz ja beleidigt!", hörte er hinter sich, direkt gefolgt von dem Lachen der Rumtreiber. „Stimmt's, Malfoy?"

Lucius hätte den Streit gern fortgesetzt, um sich etwas abzureagieren, aber er beschloss, vorsichtig zu sein. Zwar kochte er vor Wut, aber auch Erleichterung durchströmte ihn: Potter hatte mit Vampir also etwas völlig anderes an Lucius gemeint, als dieser geglaubt hatte. Trotzdem hob er verstohlen die Hände, um seinen Hemdkragen hochzustellen. Aus Angst, Potter hätte so gestarrt, weil er die entstellte Haut an seinem Nacken doch gesehen hatte. Auch den Zopf zu lösen wäre aber wohl zu auffällig gewesen.

In der Hoffnung, dass Potter dann endlich den Mund halten und nicht mehr auf ihn achten würde, schluckte Lucius seinen Stolz hinunter.

„Ja, Potter, wie auch immer", murmelte der Slytherin achselzuckend, ohne sich noch umzudrehen.

Der Blonde hoffte inständig, dass dieser Tag schnell vorbei sein würde, damit er endlich wieder allein sein konnte, wenigstens einen kurzen Moment. Doch der Tag lag noch beinahe ganz vor ihm.

Irgendwie schaffte Lucius es doch, seinen Trank fertig zu stellen, obwohl die Rumtreiber hinter ihm alles andere als ruhig waren. Doch immerhin hatten sie ihn in Frieden gelassen. Er nahm eine Probe ab, die er vorsichtig verschloss, um sie dann dem Professor abzugeben. Gerade wollte er den Kessel reinigen, als ihm einfiel, dass sein Zauberstab immer noch in seiner Schultasche steckte.

Er bückte sich danach, hakte sich ungeschickt in den Kesselgriff ein, und entleerte den restlichen Inhalt auf seinen Körper. Überrascht sprang er wieder auf die Beine.

„Keine Angst, Mr. Malfoy, der Trank ist harmlos!" schrie Professor Slughorn über das allgemeine Gelächter hinweg. Dennoch rannte der Professor auf den Blonden zu, was in seinem Fall keinen schönen Anblick bot, mit dem gewaltigen, auf und ab hüpfenden Bauch in einem viel zu engen Samtanzug.

Lucius glaubte ihm kein Wort, denn das Teufelszeug fing an zu brennen auf seiner Haut. Entsetzt starrte er an sich hinunter.

„He Malfoy, du löst dich auf!", brachte Black zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt.

Tatsächlich ätzte der Sud langsam Lucius' davon betroffene Kleidung dahin. Als er Slughorn neben sich bemerkte, nahm er ihm den Trank aus den Händen, musterte ihn aber misstrauisch.

„Nun trinken Sie schon Mr. Malfoy. Ihnen muss ein Fehler unterlaufen sein, nun ist Ihr Trank hochgradig verätzend, doch dieser hier wird ihn wieder neutralisieren!"

Lucius trank das klare Gegengift dankbar. Und packte währenddessen schnellstens seine Sachen.

„Wäre doch zu schade um deine Haut, nicht wahr? Hoffen wir, dass der Trank nützt", meinte Sirius mitfühlend, wobei seine Stimme aber vor Ironie tropfte.

"Lieber laufe ich mit einigen Narben rum, Black, als mit der Uniform eines Blutsverräters, wie du einer bist", zischte er ihm leise zu.

Hektisch griff Lucius nach seiner Schultasche, und verließ den Unterrichtraum ebenso eilig. Dabei hörte er aber noch, wie der Professor ihm hinterher rief, dass er wegen eventueller Verletzungen den Krankenflügel aufsuchen solle.

Merlin sei Dank war der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke nur einen grösseren Steinwurf vom Gemeinschaftsbad der Slytherins entfernt.

Als er endlich in das Bad stürmte, stellte er sich kurzerhand unter die eiskalte Dusche. Der Blonde seufzte erleichtert auf, und zog sich die Überreste seiner Kleidung vom Leib.

"So ein Mist!", fluchte er leise

Alles war hinüber: Sein Hemd, die Hose, ja sogar die Krawatte hatte einiges abbekommen. Er betrachtete seine Haut, sie war leicht gerötet, aber grösseren Schaden hatte sie nicht genommen. Mehr als das unangenehme Jucken spürte er auch nicht, so beschloss er, den Besuch im Krankenflügel zu streichen.

Als er nach einer halben Ewigkeit aus der Dusche trat, tat er dies mit dem Entschluss, nicht nur die nächste Stunde, sondern den gesamten Unterricht zu schwänzen.

Seine ramponierte Kleidung warf er mit einem leisen Seufzer in den Müll, bevor er sich nackt in sein warmes Bett kuschelte.

Natürlich war an Schlaf nicht zudenken, seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die schreckliche Zaubertrankstunde. Er hoffte natürlich sehr, dass niemand die Striemen auf seinem Rücken bemerkt hatte, doch allzu große Zuversicht hatte er aufgrund des Zustandes seiner Kleidung nicht.

So in seinen Gedanken brütend verging der Tag relativ schnell. Lucius erschrak sogar ein wenig, als er den Wirrwarr der zahlreichen Stimmen gedämpft durch die Schlafzimmertüre vernahm. Zu seinem Glück kam aber niemand in den Raum, so konnte er sich mit dem Ankleiden Zeit lassen.

Als er gerade dabei war, sein langes, glänzendes blondes Haar zu einem Zopf zu flechten fragte er sich, wie er es all die Jahre aushalten konnte, sein Zimmer mit anderen Mitschüler zu teilen. Er war über seinen Schulsprecherstatus sehr froh, da er seit etwa einem Jahr ein Zimmer nur für sich alleine hatte, wo er tun und lassen konnte was er wollte.

Was Lucius in diesem Augenblick sehr recht war, denn so konnte er den Schlafsaal ungehindert verlassen, ohne noch lange mit jemandem reden zu müssen.

In den Gemeinschaftsraum tretend, schlug ihm der Lärm wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht entgegen. Lucius zog seine Augenbraue hoch; er hasste es wenn der Lärmpegel stieg. Ruhe und Frieden war ihm da um einiges lieber.

Nur langsam ließ er seinen Blick über den Raum wandern, suchend streifte er dabei jede anwesende Person. Als er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, heftete er seine Augen an ihn, betrachtete ihn eingehend.

Es war dem Blonden ein Rätsel, wie Severus in die Couchecke gedrängt dasitzen konnte, so als wäre er immer noch der kleine, schüchterne Junge, der versuchte nicht weiter aufzufallen. Doch Lucius wusste inzwischen, wozu dieser Mann fähig war, dass dieser unscheinbare junge Slytherin sein Leben in der Hand hielt, weil er sich genau so an Regeln halten musste wie Lucius selbst. Er hatte dem Anderen die Macht gegeben, ihn nach seinen Wünschen zu formen, und Severus hatte diese Macht angenommen.

Doch es war ihm unerklärlich, wieso Severus immer noch so unverändert aussah, wo er selbst doch das Gefühl hatte, jeder müsste sehen, wie er empfand. Ihn regte es auf, dass der Schwarzhaarige so unschuldig zurückstarren konnte. Doch Lucius freute sich sehr auf das Bevorstehende, er war nervös und fühlte sich kribbelig.

Langsam ließ er eine Hand in seine Hosentasche gleiten, um seine Taschenuhr hervorzuholen. Ein kleiner Blick auf diese zeigte ihm, dass er sich nun beeilen musste, wenn er pünktlich sein, und Severus nicht erzürnen wollte. Die Sache mit dem Umhang heute Morgen würde ihm genug Strafe einbringen, dem war er sich fast sicher. Ob Severus sich davon erweichen lassen würde, dass Lucius ihm nur einen Dienst hatte erweisen wollen? Immerhin hatte Severus ja nur einen Umhang, und Lucius hatte einfach nicht gewollt, dass der Schwarzhaarige fror. Andererseits war Severus absolut unnachgiebig in der Aufstellung dieser bestimmten Regel gewesen: Nicht ein Wort durfte außerhalb des verborgenen Raumes im siebten Stock gewechselt werden, niemals. Lucius schluckte mühsam, als Angst und Aufregung ihn überfluteten.

Schnellen Schrittes verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum, betrat einen der vielen Gänge,

hastete geradezu die grossen marmorneren Treppen hinauf in den siebten Stock. Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er den Eingang in den verborgenen Raum gefunden hatte. Sofort entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, die er diesmal ordentlich faltete, ehe er sie auf den bereitgestellten Stuhl legte. Noch einmal griff er in sein Haar, um zu sehen ob es anständig genug war, bevor er sich in die Mitte des Raumes hinkniete, wie er es gelernt hatte.

Langsam, sehr langsam verstrich die Zeit. Schleppend, zähflüssig wie Honig zog sie sich hin, doch jede verfluchte Sekunde war vergessen, als er endlich das klicken der Türe vernahm.

Nur ein kurzer Blick genügte ihm um zu sehen, dass es tatsächlich Severus war, der jetzt eintrat. Beruhigt sackte Lucius in sich zusammen, und sah dem Anderen zu, wie er einen Schnatz in seine Hosentasche steckte. Lucius war ein wenig verwirrt, er hatte immer angenommen, dass der jüngere Slytherin sich nichts aus diesem Sport machte. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus ihn vielleicht diesem Angeber Potter geklaut hatte, als Rache für die ewigen Sticheleien, denen der Einzelgänger Snape nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatte. Severus seinerseits warf einen Blick auf Lucius' Kleidung.

„Ich sehe, du hast dazugelernt, ich bin zufrieden mit dir."

„Danke..."

Severus fing an zu grinsen; wie gehorsam dieser hochmütige Mann doch sein konnte, denn auch in dieser gefügigen Position war er es immer noch. Obwohl Lucius sich wirklich Mühe gab, ihm zu Diensten war, was ihn sicherlich demütigte – diesen Stolz konnte ihn niemand nehmen.

Er strich ihm langsam über das blonde, lange und seidige Haar, wie sehr er es doch liebte, es war schade, es zusammenzubinden, doch es war wichtig, dass er sich nie darin verhedderte.

„Gut, wo fangen wir denn nun an?"

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich langsam auf das Bett nieder, welches im diffusen Licht stand, so dass es auf den ersten Blick verborgen geblieben war.

„Komm her Lucius, ich will dir heute erlauben, was dir gestern verwehrt blieb!"

Das sollte die Bestrafung sein? Wohl kaum... Erleichtert, dass Severus ihm anscheinend doch nicht böse war, kroch Lucius zu ihm hinüber, um sich dann vor ihn hinzuknien, sein Blick glitt von den Schuhen über die schwarze, saubere Hose, bis zu dem Schoß hinauf. Er traute sich aber nicht, seine Augen weiter hoch wandern zulassen. Seine Hände fuhren die Schenkel hinauf und verharrten beim Hosenbund; er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich die Erlaubnis dazu hatte, er bemerkte das leichte Zittern seiner Hände selbst.

„Nun mach schon, du darfst…"

Lucius leckte sich über die Lippen, er würde jetzt also das erste Mal einen anderen Mann verwöhnen, ohne dessen Männlichkeit nur in die Hand zunehmen. Doch war er wirklich dazu bereit? Gestern hatte er nichts sehnlicher gewollt, doch nur weil er es entwürdigend fand, einfach nur dabei zuzusehen, Passivität war nichts für einen Malfoy...

Er öffnete die Hose langsam und bedächtig, ohne jede Hast; er wollte Zeit gewinnen. Doch Severus erhob sich, streifte seine Beinkleidung und Shorts ab, ehe er sich wieder auf das Bett setze, Lucius herausfordernd ansehend.

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf, legte seine Lippen um die samtige Eichel des Schwarzhaarigen, ließ seine Zungenspitze langsam auf sie nieder. Er zuckte zurück aufgrund des Geschmacks dieses warmen, harten Fleisches in seinem Mund. Es war zwar nicht absolut unangenehm, dennoch war es etwas neues, etwas anderes, und er konnte es nicht einordnen. Er sackte langsam auf seine Fersen nieder, hob seine Finge an die eigenen Lippen...

Es war unerklärlich, es war seidenweich, obwohl Severus Männlichkeit stolz erhoben war. Lucius hatte angenommen, dass diese besondere Haut sich nur an der viel raueren Handfläche so anfühlen würde, doch auch seine empfindliche Zunge hatte die Weichheit gespürt... Er hatte es sich oft vorgestellt, wie das wohl sein würde, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, sich dazu herabzulassen. Und jetzt geschah es... zum ersten Mal verwöhnte er einen Anderen... irgendwie unwirklich. Aber nie, nie hätte er sich vorgestellt, dass es sich so schön anfühlen konnte...

Doch dann erklang das amüsierte Lachen von Severus.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Lucius, komm her und leck an Ihm, ich garantiere dir, es wird dir gefallen!"

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, es war demütigend ausgelacht zu werden, nur weil er zögerte. Es konnte stimmen was Severus sagte, es konnte schon sein, dass es ihm gefallen würde, doch war es war vollkommen neu für ihn, so etwas an seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge zu fühlen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er wie der Schwarzhaarige ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte, er nahm sie an, und ließ sich näher ziehen.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung, mein Lieber. Du hast dich einverstanden erklärt, erinnerst du dich? Du wolltest jeden meiner Wünsche erfühlen, jeden den ich habe, hast du das etwa schon vergessen? Willst du dieses Spiel abbrechen? Kann es sein, dass ich dich nicht gut genug ausgesucht habe? Ich habe wirklich gedacht, in diesen vier Monaten genug miteinander geredet zu haben um dies hier zu vermeiden, aber ich sehe ich habe falsch gedacht."

„Nein Severus, bitte, ich will weitermachen!"

Lucius beugte sich ohne eine weitere Aufforderung abzuwarten wieder vor, leckte beinahe schüchtern wieder über die Eichel. Umschloss sie erneut mit seinen Lippen, fing sogar an sachte an ihr zu saugen.

Er spitze die Ohren, wollte hören ob er auch richtig machte, was gerade versuchte. Sonst war er an der Stelle von Severus. Er wusste in etwa was gut tat, so strengte er sich an, diesem Mann ebenfalls gut zu tun. Nicht, weil er Angst vor ihm hatte, nicht, weil er ihn zwang, sondern weil er lernen wollte wie es ist, einem anderen Menschen mit Haut und Haaren zu gehören, weil es ihn, auch wenn es unerklärlich war, anmachte. Es machte ihn heiß, hier vor Severus zu knien, ihn mit den Lippen zu verwöhnen, ihm einen Höhepunkt zu schenken, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es ihm auch vergönnt war, heute einen zu erleben. Sein Leben bestand in dieser Zeit, während der er die Macht über sein Leben abgab, allein aus dem Streben nach Severus' Wohlbefinden.

Als Lucius endlich das erste, wenn auch zögernde, leise Stöhnen von Severus vernahm, musste er ein wenig von ihm ablassen, da er schmunzeln musste; so schlecht konnte er also nicht sein, es machte ihn mutiger. So erkundete er immer wieder die samtige, weiche Spitze des pulsierenden Schaftes. Seine Zungenspitze tauchte genau in die kleine Öffnung, welche einen Lusttropfen in diesem Moment abgab. Diesmal schrak Lucius nicht zurück, sondern nahm diesen auf, schloss schon fast genüsslich die Augen, während er nun leicht den Schaft entlang wanderte.

„Hmhh du machst das wunderbar! Leck auch an meinen Hoden, da bin ich empfindlich!"

Lucius spürte ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper jagen, als er diese warme, tiefe Stimme vernahm, geschwängert mit purer Lust. Es machte ihn nur noch heißer zu hören, wie sehr er ihn erregt hatte. Er leckte nun langsam hinunter, als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, ließ er seine Zunge langsam über die prallen Hoden gleiten. Dieses Zucken, das nun Severus durchfuhr, blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Lucius versuchte sein Bestes, doch als er sie in seinen Mund saugen wollte, stoppte ihn Severus.

„Nicht…"

Der Blonde nickte leicht… wollte dann aber trotzdem weitermachen, doch Severus erhob sich bedächtig.

Ungeduldig warte Lucius ab, was diesmal auf ihn zukommen würde. Er spürte, dass es ihn selbst so sehr erregt hatte, dass sein eigener Schaft hart und pulsierend gegen seinen Bauch drückte, als der jüngere Slytherin ihn am Nacken sanft nach vorne drückte.

Dies entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen, da seine Spitze zudem so empfindlich war, dass er nur durch diese leichte Berührung beinahe gekommen wäre. Leider lautete die Regel klar, dass er nicht ohne Erlaubnis zu einem Höhepunkt kommen durfte.

Zitternd, aber auch neugierig wartete der Blonde nach wie vor ab, was Severus nun mit ihm vorhatte, hielt sogar seinen Atem an, um dessen leise Schritte zu vernehmen. Dies war gar nicht so leicht, denn der jüngere Slytherin hatte sich vorhin nicht nur der Hosen, sondern auch Schuhe und Socken entledigt. Und Severus hatte die beneidenswerte Gabe, sich fast geräuschlos fortzubewegen.

Ob er ihn wieder schlagen würde? Vielleicht, weil er nicht gut genug gewesen war?

Nur ein wenig zuckte er zusammen, als er die neunschwänzige Peitsche auf seinem Körper spürte, Severus strich ihm langsam vom Po über den Rücken, und kniete sich neben Lucius nieder…

„Das hast du gut gemacht, nun würde ich gerne mehr von dir haben, was meinst du? Ausserdem sehe ich doch wie heiß es dich macht, wenn du Ihn in den Mund nehmen kannst, ihn verwöhnen und liebkosen darfst..."

„Bitte Severus, ich würde gerne weitermachen!"

Der jüngere Slytherin nickte nachdenklich, dann fing er leise an zu lachen…

„Nein, nein, Lucius, ich möchte nicht in einen Mund. Ich will dich richtig spüren…"

Der blonde fuhr bei diesen Worten zusammen, schluckte trocken – er hatte noch niemanden so an sich herangelassen, sich schon gar nicht einem anderen Mann hingegeben…

Severus hatte ein wenig Zeit verstreichen lassen, er wusste zwar nicht weshalb er zögerte, doch er hatte genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein, die Situation nicht zu überstürzen.

Er hatte sich langsam erhoben; zu seiner Verwunderung hatte sich Lucius keinen Millimeter bewegt, er war genau so verharrt wie er sollte.

Auch wenn Severus auffiel, dass Lucius zitterte, machte er den kleinen Fehler, dies falsch zu deuten und es seiner Erregtheit zuzuschreiben. Dass der ältere Slytherin förmlich verging vor Furcht bekam er nicht mit.

Langsam ging er hinüber zu dem einfachen Holztisch, auf dem verschiedenste Utensilien lagen. Er wählte einen kleineren Phallus, nahm diesen und eine kleine silberne Dose, bevor er sich wieder dem Blonden näherte.

„Hör mir gut zu, ich möchte dass du dich auf das Bett kniest. Du wirst dabei deine Beine so weit auseinander halten wie du kannst."

Lucius nickte leicht, erhob sich von dem kalten, steinernen Boden. Er kniete sich mit erhobenem Oberkörper und weit gespreizten Beinen auf das weiche Bett. Dabei seufzte er leise, denn die weiche Matratze war eine Wohltat für seine Knie.

„Sehr gut, nun beuge deinen Oberkörper nach vorne, leg dich auf deine Brust."

Der Blonde nahm die gewünschte Stellung auf der Matratze ein; dies war sogar noch einigermaßen bequem. Den Kopf stützte er auf seine gekreuzten Arme, er konnte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick auf Severus erhaschen, doch er sah noch ein zufriedenes Nicken.

„Du bist sehr brav, Lucius. Heb den Kopf nochmals kurz an."

Severus verband dem schönen, blonden Slytherin die Augen, ehe er ein Stück zurücktrat, um sein Werk zu begutachten. Es war berauschend, diesen edlen und attraktiven Körper so dargeboten vor sich liegen zu sehen.

Anerkennend ließ er seine Finger die Pobacken entlang gleiten, näherte sich immer mehr der verlockenden kleinen Öffnung. Über diese strich er ganz sanft mit seinem Zeigefinger. Er schmunzelte ein wenig, als Lucius zusammenzuckte, er hatte es nicht anders erwartet.

Severus griff nach der kleinen silbernen Dose, tauchte seinen Finger in die cremige Masse ein, und verteilte ungeachtet des stärkeren Zitterns, das Lucius ergriffen hatte, eine grosszügige Portion auf dessen Anus.

Nur sachte erhöhte er den Druck auf den Muskelring; dieser war so unerbittlich eng, dass er kaum eindringen konnte.

„Entspann dich!"

Selbst in dieser Sekunde hörte sich die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen voller Autorität an, obwohl sein Körper zum Bersten erregt war. Am liebsten hätte er sich den Blonden einfach genommen. Doch er wusste, würde er sich nun nicht selbst zu Geduld zwingen, würde er ihn zerreißen. Und Lucius würde dieses Spiel abbrechen, da bestand kein Zweifel.

Als er beinahe seinen gesamten Finger in der verlockenden Enge hatte flüchtete Lucius ihm davon. Indem er sich nach vorne beugte, entzog er sich ihm.

„Bitte Severus… Es brennt… Bitte nicht!"

Doch anstatt Mitleid bei dem Dunklen zu erwecken, erzürnte ihn diese Bitte…

„Stell dich nicht so an! Weit Jüngere haben diese Prozedur überstanden ohne zu jammern!"

Einige Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Lucius kauerte nur bebend auf dem Bett, seine Beine umklammernd, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wagen, bis Severus der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Lucius, knie dich wieder hin! Oder verlass den Raum. Aber dann werde ich dich nicht mehr treffen können."

Lucius horchte auf, nicht wegen Severus' Worte, sondern weil sich seine Stimme verändert hatte. Seinem ersten Reflex, die Augenbinde abzustreifen und hinter sich zu blicken, widerstand er. Severus würde ihn wegen eines solchen Ungehorsams dann sicher endgültig rauswerfen.

Nur langsam kniete er sich wieder in seine alte Position zurück.

Still verweilte er, gespannt ob der jüngere Slytherin seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnehmen würde. Er spürte wie dieser das Bett verließ, und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen… Hatte er es wirklich verspielt?

Lucius spürte zwar noch Severus' Anwesenheit, doch die Furcht, dass er sich nun anziehen und das Spiel beenden würde ließ das Blut in seinem Körper kochen.

Ihm war, als würde er ein fernes Flüstern hören, nicht nur von einer Person... nein von zwei… Die Scham, welche er nun empfand, bohrte sich wie ein glühender Schürhaken in seinen verkrampften Magen.

War wirklich noch jemand anwesend? Würde es Severus zulassen, dass ihm jemand Anderes Leid zufügte?

Severus, der sich nun erhoben hatte, blickte auf den Blonden nieder. Er lächelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lucius wieder so kniete wie er es verlangt hatte.

„Ich sehe, du hast dich entschieden mir zu gehorchen?"

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Sehr schön, aber diesmal erwarte ich, dass du dich mir nicht mehr widersetzt. Ich rate dir, mich nicht zu enttäuschen!"

Der Blonde nickte kaum merklich, er konnte nicht antworten. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass seine Stimme versagen würde. Auch sonst schnürte ihm die Furcht die Kehle zu. Es hatte vorhin schon so höllisch geschmerzt, er fühlte sich richtig armselig, weil er dazu nicht fähig war… er wollte doch gehorchen, wollte Severus zufrieden stellen.

Inzwischen hatte sich Severus wieder auf das Bett gekniet, und begutachtete den Phallus erwägend. Dieser war eindeutig viel zu klein, auch wenn er immer noch vorhatte vorsichtig zu sein, wollte er den Blonden für seinen Mangel an Vertrauen bestrafen.

So nahm er seine neunschwänzige Katze zur Hand, umschloss ihren stabilen, dickeren Griff. Ein leicht teuflisches Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Dreh dich um Lucius!"

Ungeduldig wartete er bis der Blonde wie befohlen tat, doch als dieser die gleiche Position einnehmen wollte, hielt er ihn an seinen zusammengeflochtenen Haaren fest.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Gesicht des Blonden, so dass dieser Severus' warmen Atem auf seinem Antlitz spüren konnte. Bevor er sprach, legte er ihm den Stiel der Peitsche an den schönen, weichen Mund.

„Leck das ab! Mach es schön nass dabei, mehr werde ich es dir danach beim Einführen nicht erleichtern!"

Lucius, der etwas zusammengezuckt war, als er das kühle Ding an seinen Lippen gespürt hatte, öffnete nun diese langsam. Seine Zungenspitze glitt sanft den Gegenstand entlang. Es schmeckte leicht nach Leder und salzig, aber dem Blonden war dies egal. Er erkundete jeden Millimeter genau so, als ob er die Männlichkeit des Schwarzhaarigen liebkosen dürfte.

Severus stöhnte überwältigt angesichts dieser Hingabe. Ihn machte diese ganze Situation so verrückt, dass er anfing, sich sanft zu streicheln.

Angestachelt von seinen Erinnerungen an das erste Mal, als er diese sanften Lippen spüren durfte, erreichte er bald seine Grenze. Hätte er sich nicht mit aller Kraft zurückgehalten, hätte er seinen Samen mitten ins Gesicht des Blonden gespritzt.

Noch eine Weile sah er Lucius dabei zu, wie er beinahe gierig an dem ledernen Griff der Peitsche leckte.

„Das ist genug! Ich rate dir entspannt zu bleiben, dann verspreche ich dir, dass du auch auf deine Kosten kommen wirst!"

Severus wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern packte den verdutzten Blonden am Nacken, drückte sein Gesicht auf die Matratze nieder. Zu seiner Überraschung nahm Lucius unter seinem stählernen Griff die frühere Position protestlos wieder ein. Diese Ergebenheit bewegte den Schwarzhaarigen dazu, doch eine großzügige Menge des Gleitgels auf den Griff zu verteilen, ehe er diesen an den Anus des Blonden legte, jedoch noch ohne Druck auszuüben.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen, er war fest entschlossen nicht zu schreien, zu wimmern oder gar zu flehen. Auch wenn es mit Augenbinde nicht nötig gewesen wäre, presste er seine Augen fest zusammen. Er bildete sich ein, den kommenden Schmerz so besser zu erdulden.

Der Dunkelhaarige schob den Griff der Peitsche zwar langsam aber unaufhaltsam in die Enge des Blonden. Es war ihm schon fast unheimlich, dass Lucius so still war. Slytherins Eisprinz hatte sich diesmal kampflos ergeben. Als der Peitschengriff ganz in ihn eingedrungen war, hielt Severus eine Weile inne, streichelte den dargebotenen Po seines Untergebenen. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit hörte er immer noch kein Mucks von dem hochgewachsenen Blonden, also beschloss er nachzufragen:

„Lucius?"

Angestrengt horchte Severus nach einer Antwort und vernahm sie dann auch ganz leise.

„Ja Severus?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja…"

Severus war erleichtert, er wollte Lucius Gehorsam beibringen, aber nicht um jeden Preis. Er wollte auf seine Kosten kommen, seinen Spass haben, Lucius biegen, aber nicht zerstören.

So beruhigte es ihn natürlich, dass sich der Blonde unter seinen Händen so sehr entspannt hatte, dass er beginnen konnte ihn zu penetrieren. Das redete Severus sich weiter ein: Lucius war entspannt, nicht gebrochen. Seine Passivität war ein Zeichen von Vertrauen, nicht von erstmaliger Gleichgültigkeit.

Dennoch bewegte Severus die Karbatsche nur langsam in der überaus verlockenden Enge des Blonden, entlockte diesem sogar ein gedämpftes Stöhnen.

„Siehst du, wenn du willst kannst du es sogar", lobte der Schwarzhaarige.

Lucius stöhnte erneut leise auf, der Andere hatte recht, es war nicht so schlimm wenn er sich nicht mehr verkrampfte, es hatte zwar am Anfang gebrannt doch diese Qual war mit der Zeit gewichen, und nun war da ein neues, aufregendes Gefühl.

Aber lieber hätte Lucius sich die Zunge abgebissen, als vor sich selbst (geschweige denn vor Severus) zuzugeben, dass es verdammt gut war. Möglichst still zu bleiben, anstatt seine neu erwachte Leidenschaft herauszuschreien, zerriss ihn beinahe innerlich. Er hatte so fest damit gerechnet, dass es die ganze Zeit schmerzhaft sein würde, dass er es nun kaum glauben konnte, wie unaufhaltsam dieses Feuer der Lust tief in ihm brodelte.

Severus lächelte, jetzt ohne den geringste Hohn, froh darüber, dass der Blonde diesen fast zärtlichen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu sehen bekam. Genau so wollte er Lucius sehen, vor Begierde kochend, geradezu dahinschmelzend. Und eben das wollte Severus, seine einzige Begierde sein, seine einzigen Gedanken. Er wollte die Hauptperson in Lucius' Träumen sein, und dafür würde er sorgen.

Langsam steigerte er die Stöße mit dem harten Stiel seiner geliebten neunschwänzigen, bis der Raum von den lustvollen Schreien des Blonden erfüllt war. Anscheinend konnte sich Lucius jetzt doch nicht mehr zurückhalten, stellte Severus zufrieden fest. Sein Problem war allerdings, dass er es selbst nicht mehr aushielt, diesen wunderschönen Mann mit Haut und Haaren besitzen wollte, und er würde ihn auch bekommen.

Langsam entzog er dem nun flehendem blonden Mann die Peitsche, er lächelte leicht, denn es machte ihn nur noch mehr an ihn betteln zu hören.

„Bitte... bei Merlin... ohh... bitte mehr..."

Grinsend meinte Severus:

"Keine Angst, Lucius mein Freund, nur Geduld! Du wirst schon mehr bekommen."

Immer noch ungläubig lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er sich hinter den Blonden kniete, auch hier befeuchtete er seinen Schaft, um es dem Blonden, der sich so tapfer geschlagen hatte zu erleichtern.

Doch dann war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei, als er sich erst richtig bewusst wurde, wer da wehrlos und mehr als bereit vor ihm hockte... und die zuckende, rosige Öffnung sah... Mit einem kräftigen Stoss war er in der himmlischen Enge. Erleichtert stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige auf, wenn auch nur leise und gepresst…

Es tat unglaublich gut in diesen Mann einzutauchen, dieser umfing ihn auch sogleich fest. Einige Zeit ließ er verstreichen, aber nicht damit sich Lucius an ihn gewöhnen konnte, nein, er wollte nicht schon so früh kommen. Er wollte es auskosten.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit fing er an in diese reizende Enge zu stoßen, langsam aber dennoch so tief, das er sich zur vollen Länge in den schmalen, doch athletischen Blonden drängen konnte. Lucius' Beine zitterten, jede Spur von Selbstgefälligkeit weggewischt, als er erstickt in die Matratze stöhnte, manchmal abgelöst von demütigen, kaum hörbaren Worten.

Binnen kurzer Zeit schon war Severus' Vorsicht, alle Zurückhaltung in den Wind geschrieben. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schrie seine Lust hemmungslos hinaus. Seine Hände krampften sich in den Rücken des Slytherins, der unter ihm immer wieder aufschrie. Er hinterließ dünne Kratzer, die sich auf der edlen, blassen Haut stark abzeichneten. Hart und verlangend bohrte er sich beinahe rücksichtslos in den empfindsamen Körper unter ihm. Er war in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen und Lucius nur Werkzeug seiner Lust….bald würde sich seine gewaltige Spannung entladen.

„Mach es dir selbst!"

Severus keuchte auf, als er spürte wie Lucius seinem Befehl nachkam, das Zucken, welches durch den schlanken Körper des blonden Slytherin ging, übertrug sich gleich auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Lucius zog sich nämlich immer mehr zusammen, und das ließ Severus' Körper vibrieren vor Leidenschaft.

Er stöhnte kehlig auf, seine Bewegungen wurden härter, prall gefüllte Hoden beider Jungen stießen aneinander, immer wieder... er bedauerte, dass er nicht tiefer in diese dunkle Höhle vordringen konnte.

Während er die Muskeln und Sehnen in Lucius' rechten Arm betrachtete, die sich immer wieder anspannten, spürte er, wie sich der Orkan immer mehr in ihm aufstaute. Allein die Vorstellung, wie Lucius sich selbst verwöhnte, genügte um Severus' Körper regelrecht nach Erlösung schreien zu lassen, hilflos krallte er sine Nägel in den dargebotenen Rücken. Die sich deutlich abzeichnenden Schrammen, und Lucius' schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei, mit dem er diese quittierte, ließen den Schwarzhaarigen nur um so mehr aufstöhnen.

Doch bevor er den Sturm über sich hereinbrechen spürte, bäumte sich der Blonde unter ihm auf, Severus' Namen auf den Lippen. Dieser riss die Augen überrascht auf, aber es war zu spät, er konnte nicht mehr aufhören, sich in diesen wunderbaren Körper regelrecht hineinzuhämmern. Nach mehreren kräftigen Stößen, entlud auch er sich, Lucius' Inneres mit seinem Samen benetzend.

Keuchend ließ er erst mal wortlos von dem Blonden ab, dieser blickte unter seinen wirren Haaren, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten, ängstlich zu ihm hoch. Severus' Augen verengten sich: Nicht nur, dass Lucius sich einer direkten Anweisung widersetzt hatte, dazu hatte er es auch noch gewagt, seine Augenbinde abzustreifen!

Lucius begriff, dass er gegen eine Regel verstoßen hatte, er war wirklich wütend auf sich selbst. Es gab doch nicht viele Regeln die er einhalten musste, er war aber nicht einmal fähig, diese wenigen zu befolgen. Und der andere Junge schwieg hartnäckig... er musste ihn sehr erzürnt haben.

Gerade wollte er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Severus doch noch anfing zu sprechen:

„Ich bin wahnsinnig enttäuscht von dir, Lucius! Du weißt, was das Brechen einer Regel zur Folge hat?"

„Eine Strafe...", murmelte der Blonde. Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern hatte ihn ergriffen.

„Sehr gut", meinte Severus seelenruhig. „Diese werden wir gleich angehen, auch wenn sie die vereinbarte Zeit bei Weitem überschreiten wird!"

Der Blonde hörte alleine schon an der Stimme des Dunklen, dass dieser mehr als sauer war. Der sonst so scheue Junge türmte sich über ihn auf, die Augen blitzend, und den ruhigen Ton fand er deshalb noch erschreckender. Er wagte es nicht zu erwähnen, dass er eigentlich noch Training hatte, geschweige den Berg an Hausaufgaben. Er nickte lediglich, aus Angst sich sonst eine sogar noch härtere Strafe einzuhandeln.

Severus war mächtig erbost, der Blonde hatte diesen perfekten Augenblick nahezu zerstört. Die Tatsache, dass sie erst am Anfang der Erziehung standen konnte ihn nicht im Mindesten beruhigen, es wurmte ihn schlicht, dass er Lucius nicht gänzlich beherrschen konnte.

Er schlug mit seiner flachen Hand auf den perfekten Po des Blonden ein, bis er ihm einen Stoß versetzte, dass er auf die Matratze kippte. Lucius war zu Severus' Überraschung still geblieben, obwohl die malträtierte Haut bereits einen appetitlich-rosigen Farbton angenommen hatte. Doch als der Schwarzhaarige nun nach der Peitsche griff, begann er leise zu wimmern.

„Glaubst du, dass dir das helfen wird?" fauchte Severus.

Eine Antwort erwartete er nicht. Auch das Beben, welches durch den Körper vor ihm ging, nahm er nur am Rande wahr.

Währenddessen versuchte Lucius zu verhindern, dass er am ganzen Leibe zitterte, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sein Zittern kam nicht nur von seiner Angst, sondern auch die Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes rasten durch seinen Körper. Er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, ein so intensives Gefühl… Solch eine Wucht war ihm vollkommen neu, er ahnte aber auch, dass er sie bald bereuen würde. Dennoch hatte er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten können.

Severus hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit einen Satz Liebeskugeln geholt, die er mit prüfendem Blick auf den Blonden mit kühlem Gleitgel einzuschmieren begann.

„Richte dich wieder auf Lucius, so dass ich an deinen Po komme!"

Lucius schluckte leer, er hatte nicht erwartet eine Strafe zu bekommen, die ihm gefallen könnte. Viel zu naiv hatte er sogar gedacht, dass die Klapse von vorhin vielleicht die ganze Strafe gewesen waren.

Er spürte, wie Severus etwas gegen seinen Anus drückte und ließ sofort locker. Nun hatte er keine Angst mehr vor Schmerzen, denn auch wenn er wieder welche haben sollte, würde die daraufhin folgende Empfindung alles wieder gut machen.

Severus seinerseits hob seine Augenbraue leicht an als er bemerkte, wie sehr sich der Blonde Slytherin unter ihm entspannt hatte. Langsam drückte er die erste Kugel ganz in das Innerste des Schönen. Griff dann nach dessen ungeschützten Hoden, massierte diese sanft. Er erregte dadurch nicht nur den Blonden, ihn machte dieses sinnliche Spiel selbst nur noch mehr an.

Nach einer Weile ergriff er die zweite Kugel, um auch diese in die dunkle enge Höhle zu schicken.

„Oh, bei Salazar! Das fühlt sich großartig an!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, ehe er grinsend antwortete:

„Ja. Noch!"

Zufrieden spürte er wie sich der Körper des Slytherins für einen kurzen Moment anspannte. Es törnte ihn unglaublich an, dass Lucius sich ihm so hingab, trotz des Wissens, dass ihn eine Strafe erwartete.

Bedächtig hob er die dritte Kugel an diese kleine Öffnung. Doch hielt er inne, als ihm eine Idee kam. Er kroch langsam nach vorne, blickte in die eisgrauen Nebelmeere, welche so lüstern zurückblickten, dass er für einen Moment die Augen schließen musste.

„Wie fühlen sich die Kugeln denn an?"

Lucius blickte Severus eine Weile an. Er war schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder so berauscht, dass er sich am liebsten auf jemanden gestürzt hätte. Am liebsten natürlich auf den jüngeren Slytherin, der zum Greifen nahe und so begehrenswert vor ihm auf dem Bett lag. Für Lucius war es sehr schwer auf den Knien zu bleiben, nichts sehnlicher wünschte er sich, als diesem Mann nahe zu sein. Die Kugeln in seinem Innern verursachten die intensivste Stimulation, noch nie war er so ausgefüllt gewesen. Nicht einmal Severus, und dieser war nicht schlecht bestückt, hatte es geschafft so etwas in ihm hervorzurufen.

„Wundervoll... Ich... hab so etwas noch nie… niemals fühlen dürfen..."

„Willst du mehr?

„Ja!"

„Bitte darum!"

Severus fing an wie ein Irrer zu grinsen, weil der innere Konflikt des Blonden sich nur zu deutlich in dessen Augen widerspiegelte. Lucius rang also mit sich... Zum einen wollte er, dass Severus weitermachte, doch beide wussten, dass der Stolz der Malfoys enorm groß war. Severus wartete einen Moment ab, während er erheitert den Zwiespalt des Blonden beobachtete.

„Nun sind wir uns zu fein, um nach mehr zu betteln? Hm? Komm schon Lucius, mir kannst du es doch sagen. Bitte mich darum, dir die letzte Kugel tief in deinen unglaublich engen Hintern zu stecken!" Er lehnte sich näher, um verführerisch in Lucius' Ohr abermals zu flüstern: „Bitte mich darum!"

Lucius blickte flehend in die unerbittlichen, schwarzen Augen des Dunklen. Oh, und wie er mehr wollte. Er wollte es nicht nur, er brauchte es auch. Nur wenig öffnete er seine Lippen, strich mit der Zunge zart über sie hinweg.

„Bitte…"

Severus bemühte sich nicht all zu viel von sich preiszugeben, denn wenn der Blonde wusste, wie sehr diese Situation ihn erregte, würde er sie vielleicht abbrechen. Ja, es war so, der Schwarzhaarige war so berauscht, dass jenes Pochen in seinen Lenden mit jedem Atemzug mehr zunahm.

„Bitte was?"

Als der Blonde gequält die Augen schloss, dabei Luft holte um sprechen zu können, streckte Severus die Hand aus, umfasste den anmutigen Hals des Slytherins. Nur langsam übte er Druck auf ihn aus.

„Nein, sieh mich dabei an!"

So musste Lucius seine Augen wieder öffnen, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich dabei nur umso mehr, der Blick der ihn traf war heiß und lüstern, ja, es musste dem Dunklen gefallen, wenn Lucius sich so offen gab.

Und ihm selbst gefiel es seltsamerweise, wenn er leicht gewürgt wurde; unter einem leisen keuchen trug er seine Bitte vor.

„Bitte, ich möchte, dass du weitermachst..."

„Mit was weitermachen Lucius?"

Musste er es ihm denn so schwer machen? Auch so lieferten sich Hochmut, Ergebenheit und noch Anderes, das er gar nicht zuordnen konnte, einen erbitterten Kampf in seiner Seele. Ziemlich ungehalten seufzte der Blonde auf.

„Das wie…" Er unterbracht sich. „Ich möchte das nicht!"

Daraufhin fuhr er heftig zusammen. Severus hatte ihm prompt eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben, ihn fest an dem langen Haar gepackt…

„Pass auf was du von dir gibst! Ich mache hier die Regeln! Und wenn ich von dir hören will dass du winselst oder bettelst dann wirst du gehorchen! Verstanden?!"

Der Gepeinigte nickte, er fühlte sich so gedemütigt, dennoch hatte sein Körper bei der heftigen Ansprache begonnen zu vibrieren vor Lust. Das war doch unmöglich, weshalb reagierte er nur so? Lucius verstand sich selbst immer wie weniger.

Severus starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Nun, willst du mir nicht zeigen, was du eben gelernt hast?"

Lucius befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Ich flehe dich an, bitte mach weiter, Severus."

„Warum?"

Bei Merlins Bart, wusste er das denn nicht? Lucius hätte schreien können, er konnte doch nicht alles erzählen, andererseits schämte er sich so sehr, weil er so verschlossen war.

„Weil es sich so… so gut anfühlt."

„Gut, es soll nicht deine Strafe sein, mir nur dein Innerstes brach zu legen, deine Busse wird noch früh genug kommen."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte Severus zu seiner alten Position zurück. Hob die letzte Kugel, die im schwachen Kerzenlicht silbern glänzte, wieder an den Anus des Älteren. Nur langsam schob er dieses heimtückische Ding in den bereitwilligen Lucius, drückte sie so weit in den bebenden Körper, bis es tief genug war. Er hörte es gern, wenn der Blonde so verlangend aufstöhnte, fast außer sich vor Lust war.

Diese Schreie brauchte er genau so zu seinem Vergnügen wie Lucius' totale Hingabe. Die Peitsche mochte dieser vergessen haben, doch Severus sicherlich nicht. Seine Lippen verzogen sich höhnisch, als er erneut danach griff und sie auf den bereitwillig hochgereckten Hintern niederfahren ließ. Mit der anderen Hand knetete er die Muskeln, sein Daumen drückte zugleich gegen den zuckenden Eingang, damit die Kugeln immer in Bewegung blieben. Unerbittlich schlug er gleichzeitig auf den Anderen ein. Severus hörte erst auf, als Lucius etwas zwischen Stöhnen und Schluchzen von sich gab.

„So nun legt dich auf den Boden, wo das Tuch ausgebreitet ist…"

Severus wollte nicht, dass sich der zarte Slytherin verkältete, auf eine seltsame Weise fühlte er sich für ihn verantwortlich, mochte er ihm noch so viel Schmerz zufügen.

Lucius seinerseits bewegte sich viel zu schnell. Der Wunsch, dem Befehl des Jüngeren Slytherin nachzukommen war so groß, dass nicht nachdachte, überwältigt stöhnte er auf, als die Kugeln in seinem Inneren gegen seine empfindlichsten Punkte stupsten… Es dauerte endlos, bis er endlich auf dem gewünschten Platz kniete.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken!"

Severus hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt, er beobachtete den Blonden nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Lucius tat wie gewünscht, und blickte den jungen Slytherin sehnsüchtig an, so gut er ihn eben sehen konnte.

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich sehr viel Zeit dabei, den Blonden mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen festzubinden, nur ganz sachte strichen seine Hände ab und an über die erhitze Haut von Lucius, entlockte ihm ab und an einen heiseren Laut.

Der Blonde zitterte unter diesen sanften Händen schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder, er konnte sich nicht beherrschen, sondern schrie hemmungslos seine Lust hinaus. Er war froh, dass es ihm nicht verboten war, denn sonst wäre er wahnsinnig geworden bei dieser Behandlung.

Der jüngere Slytherin umrundete den blonden Engel, der vor ihm dalag. Oh ja, er hatte eine wunderschöne Strafe für ihn, deshalb fing er an zu schmunzeln, als er sich neben ihm niederließ. Er umfasste den stolz aufgerichteten Schaft sachte; es war das erste Mal, dass er Lucius dort berührte. Ja, er mochte ihn an anderen intimen Stellen berührt haben, doch es war aus eigennützigen Gründen geschehen. Schnell war zu spüren, dass der Ältere es mochte.

„So, so, das gefällt dir also! Ich erinnere dich aber an die Regeln Lucius, auch jetzt ist es dir nicht gestattet zu kommen!"

„Ja, Severus...", hauchte Lucius pflichtbewusst.

Er spürte aber, wie sich der Druck in seinem Innern langsam aber sicher wieder bis ins Unermessliche steigerte. Hilflos zerrte er an den unnachgiebigen Seilen.

„Oh bitte!", sagte er nun lauter. „Das kannst du mir doch nicht von mir verlangen!"

Severus erschauderte bei diesen heiseren, erregten Worten. Auch wenn es ihn störte, dass der blonde Slytherin wieder in seine anmaßende Art verfiel. Ihm zu sagen, was er zu verlangen hatte und was nicht! Severus juckte es schon in den Fingern, den Blonden dafür abermals zu ohrfeigen. Er überlegte es sich dennoch anders, denn er würde noch sehr viel Spaß mit ihm haben, das entschädigte die Frechheit des verwöhnten Malfoy.

Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, dabei umfasste er den harten, steil aufgerichteten Schaft fester. Sein Blick war auf das aristokratische Antlitz des Blonden gerichtet. Severus wartete ab, er wollte ihn so nahe an die Klippe, vor den klaffenden Abgrund bringen wie er nur konnte, ohne ihn springen zu lassen.

Lucius wand sich in seinen Fesseln, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, und immer wieder stöhnte er zaghaft auf, es war unbeschreiblich, die warmen, zarten aber dennoch so kräftigen Finger des Dunklen an seiner Männlichkeit spüren zu können. Es würde ihn bald verrückt machen, je härter er wurde, um so unwiderstehlicher war der Wunsch nach einem erleichternden Höhepunkt, seine Lippen waren bald wund von den Bissen, die er sich selbst zufügte.

Er warf sich immer wieder den verwöhnenden Händen entgegen, wild und verlangend, bald würde er seine Lust nicht mehr halten können, bald würde es um ihn geschehen sein. Die Regel, nicht kommen zu dürfen, war in diesem Augenblick weit, sehr weit nach hinten gerutscht in seinen Gedanken. Der Wunsch, sich endlich ergießen zu können war unbeschreiblich, es war viel zu viel für ihn… Als er sich gerade ein letztes Mal aufbäumen wollte, ließ der Schwarzhaarige von ihm ab. Der Schrei, den Lucius nun von sich gab, war für Severus ohrenbetäubend, es schwang ehrliche Frustration in ihm mit.

„Oh bei Salazar, nein, ich bitte dich… Severus… bitte!! Bitte las mich kommen ich würde alles, wirklich alles dafür tun!"

Severus schüttelte lächelnd, aber verneinend den Kopf. Es war für ihn fast schon ein Kompliment, dass sich Lucius so nach ihm verzehrte... jedoch würde es den Blonden seinem Ziel nicht näher bringen.

„Nein, das ist deine Strafe Lucius. Du wirst nicht nur jetzt nicht kommen, sondern bis wir uns morgen wiedersehen werden. Da erlöse ich dich vielleicht…"

Langsam griff er nach einem dünnen Lederband, blickte noch einmal in die vor Lust flackernden Augen. Auch ein gewisser Zorn war darin zu lesen, als sie immer wieder aufglommen sahen sie aus wie ein dunkles Nebelmeer, nur von gelegentlichen Blitzen durchbrochen.

Severus riss seine Aufmerksamkeit davon los, ordentlich band er die Hoden des Blonden ab, gerade so fest, dass Lucius erstickt aufstöhnte.

„Das soll dich an meine Worte erinnern! Ich warne dich, ich werde es merken, wenn du dir Erleichterung verschaffst. Dann wirst du dir wünschen, auf mich gehört zu haben."

Der Dunkle war sehr mit seinem Einfall zufrieden, er würde den Blonden noch ein wenig quälen, es ihm nicht sehr leicht machen, bis morgen zu warten. Das Ganze war auf ihn auch nicht ohne Wirkung geblieben... er würde sich noch einmal Befriedigung holen, ehe er die Nacht wieder allein verbrachte.

So etwas hatte Lucius noch nie verspürt. Das Zucken in seinen Lenden, die steinharte Männlichkeit, stolz erhoben... Der Wunsch, dass Severus doch endlich Erbarmen mit ihm zeigen sollte, raste fast krampfhaft durch seinen angespannten Körper. Fast schmerzhaft war es so berauscht zu sein, ohne auch nur die kleinste Hoffnung auf Erlösung.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin lachte leise, als er sah wie sich Lucius bemühte still dazuliegen, der arme Eisprinz hatte sich seine weichen Lippen aufgebissen, man konnte das Blut sehen, ein dünner roter Faden rann seinen Mundwinkel hinab zum Hals.

Er setze sich auf die breite, männliche Brust des jungen Aristokraten, den Blick nicht von ihm abwendend. Erst als er bemerkte, dass er dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, umfasste er seinen Schaft, der ebenso hart war wie der des Blonden, und rieb mit seinem Daumen leicht über die empfindliche Eichel.

Nur leise stöhnte er auf, schloss sogar für eine Weile die Augen… Er wusste, dass der Wunsch in seinem kleinen Untergebenen groß sein musste, diese harte Männlichkeit in seinen Mund zu nehmen, doch das würde er ihm nur erlauben wenn er darum bettelte. Bislang genügte es Severus, dass er hier auf ihm saß, und seine pochende Männlichkeit selbst liebkosen konnte. Er hob sogar sein Becken ein wenig an, damit er an seine Hoden kam, während Lucius ihm gierig zusah. Da durchzuckte ihn ein neuer Gedanke wie ein Stromschlag: Er rutschte ein Stück vor, kauerte über den göttlichen Lippen des älteren Slytherin…

„Leck an meinen Hoden!"

Lucius, der dieses Spiel gespannt verfolgt hatte, wurde von diesem Befehl wie von einem Peitschenhieb aus seinen Träumen gerissen... Er ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen, sondern begann diese prallen Rundungen mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen, er strengte sich so an, nichts war ihm genug, dennoch erinnerte er sich an Severus' Vorlieben, und versuchte deshalb nicht an ihnen zu saugen. Doch seine Lippen und Zunge setze er so flink ein, als hätte er niemals in seinem Leben etwas anderes gemacht…

Das Stöhnen, was Severus von sich gab, stachelte den Blonden nur noch mehr an. Er leckte über die seidenweiche, haarlose Haut des Anderen, entlockte ihm immer lauteres Keuchen, selbst dieses Zucken, welches durch ihn ging, spürte er an seinen Lippen deutlich.

Severus hielt diesen sündigen Lippen nicht mehr lange stand, sondern gab dem gierigen Blonden seine Eichel in den Mund. Seine Vorsätze waren vergessen, er verzichtete sogar auf Lucius' Bitten. Diesmal würde er sich nicht damit begnügen nur seine Lippen zu benetzen, diesmal sollte der unwirklich schöne Engel seinen Saft schlucken.

Er spürte wie das Ziehen in seinen Lenden zunahm und stöhnte überwältigt auf, als Lucius anfing, an der Spitze seines Schaftes kraftvoll zu saugen. Seine Hände hatten sich in das helle, weiche Haar gekrallt, den Kopf beinahe brutal hochgerissen. Severus hielt sich dann nicht mehr länger zurück, purer Genuss ergriff ihn, als er sich in den warmen, feuchten Mund des älteren Slytherins ergoss. Sein Keuchen, das an den Wänden widerhallte, war das einzige Geräusch in der Zeit danach.

Lucius blickte den schwer atmenden Dunklen fasziniert an, nur langsam beruhigte dieser sich. Der Blonde hätte alles getan um dieses Gefühlsbild auf das sanfte Gesicht des dunklen Engels zu zaubern, immer und immer wieder. Mochte er sich dessen bewusst sein, dass es beinahe schon krank war so zu empfinden, wollte diesem Mann dennoch mit Haut und Haaren gehören, selbst wenn er sich in diesem Spiel verlieren würde. Instinktiv war er sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn auffangen würde, egal wie tief er stürzen würde. So lange er sich an Regeln hielt, würde sich Severus erkenntlich zeigen.

Severus, dem es jetzt gar nicht mehr so recht war, dass Lucius ihn ansehen konnte, legte sich dicht neben ihn, er wollte nicht, dass man ihm seine Gefühle für den Anderen ansah, oder die so vollkommene Befriedigung, die sich eventuell auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Dennoch zeigte er dem gefesselten Engel, dass er ihm nicht mehr böse war, seine Fingerspitzen strichen immer wieder sanft über den bebenden Bauch, als er sich an ihn schmiegte. Da er aufmerksam aufhorchte, bemerkte er natürlich, was diese Geste mit Lucius anstellte: Sowohl dass sein Atem nie zur Ruhe kam, als auch die Gänsehaut, welche sich auf der feinen Haut ausbreitete. Es war ein Zeitpunkt voller Hingabe, nicht nur Lucius gab sich hin sondern auch Severus, beide waren gefangen in den eigenen Gefühlen. Doch diesen Augenblick brach der Schwarzhaarige ab, indem er sich abrupt aufsetze, und Lucius mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes von den Seilen befreite.

„Ich werde dich nun gehen lassen, aber denke immer an die eine Regel die du einhalten musst! Du wirst dich nicht berühren! In keinster Weise!"

Lucius erhob sich nur sehr bedächtig, das lange Liegen hatte seine Glieder steif werden lassen, vor allem da die dünne Decke die Kälte des Steinbodens nicht abzuhalten vermocht hatte. Doch es war nicht das Einzige, was ihm das aufstehen erschwerte, die Kugeln, immer noch tief in seinem Innern waren das eigentliche Problem. Leise stöhnte er immer wieder ob der Heimtücke der Kugeln auf, die seine intimste Stelle, diesen bestimmten Punkt erbarmungslos anstupsten. Er wagte es aber nicht Severus danach zu fragen, ob er sie ihm entfernen würde, oder ob er sie tragen musste. Doch er verkrampfte sich so sehr, als Severus ihm seine Kleidung übergab, sah ihn so jämmerlich flehend an, dass dieser sich erweichen ließ. Es wäre sonst nur unnötig gemein gewesen, hätte er verlangt, dass der Blonde sie aushalten musste, denn auch so musste seine Erregung ans Unerträgliche grenzen. So nahm Severus dem zitternden Slytherin die Kleidung noch einmal ab.

„Bücke dich, stütze dich meinetwegen an dem Tisch ab"

Geduldig wartete der Dunkle ab, währendem sich der Blonde in einer unwillkürlich devoten, breitbeinigen Position an den Tisch stellte, sich langsam bückte, den Rücken durchbog.

„Gut Lucius, um dir dies nun zu erleichtern, drückst du dir deine Peniswurzel zusammen, du möchtest doch nicht, dass ich dich bestrafen muss, weil du meine Bestimmungen wieder brichst?"

„Nein..."

„Braver Junge. Sieh her, hier ist es, übe mit den Zeige- und Mittelfinger oben und mit dem Daumen unten Druck aus, dann wird es dir viel leichter fallen, dich im Zaum zu halten."

Severus zeigte ihm, wo genau es am wirkungsvollsten war, und machte sich daran den Rückhohlfaden um seinen Finger zu wickeln.

„Bereit?"

„Ja..."

Sehr behutsam holte er die Liebeskugeln aus der tiefen, engen Höhle des zitterten Blonden. Severus konnte nicht sagen, was er in dieser Sekunde empfand, doch das heisere Stöhnten und das Bitten des Blonden brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Er konnte das Flüstern nicht wirklich verstehen, doch man hörte dem Klang an das Lucius um Erlösung flehte, nein es war kein flehen mehr, es war ein Betteln, so wie ein Kind um einen Lutscher bettelte… Severus wollte etwas sagen, was dem Blonden Mut zum Durchhalten gab, doch in diesem Augenblick fand er keine Worte.

Stumm sah er zu wie sich der geschundene Blonde mühsam ankleidete, diesmal würde er den Raum vor Severus verlassen, da sich dieser lässig auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, sich nicht die Mühe machte, sich wieder anzuziehen.

Als der Blonde ihn anblickte, als wollte er ihn um Erlaubnis fragen ob er gehen durfte, nickte er zur Bestätigung.

„Du bist entlassen… und Lucius?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn du dies durchhältst, garantiere ich dir einen Höhepunkt, wie du ihn noch nie erlebt hast. Das verspreche ich dir…"

Die schmerzerfüllten grauen Augen hätten ihn bald doch noch schwach werden lassen, so war er froh, als der Eisprinz die Türe ins Schloss fallen ließ… Dann blickte er in eine bestimmte dunkle Ecke, ohne sich ein erneutes Grinsen verkneifen zu können.

„DAS war verdammt knapp…..", sagte er leise zu der Gestalt, die mit dem Schatten verwachsen an der Wand lehnte, doch er erwartete keine Antwort, sondern legte sich erschöpft auf das Bett, nur einen kleinen Moment ausruhen, bis der Trott der realen Welt wieder beginnen würde.


	3. Überaschung

**Kapitel 3**

Lucius wusste nicht, wie er in sein Zimmer gekommen war, es war wie unter Trance geschehen, auch wie er in diesen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war, war für ihn unerklärlich.

Doch nun erwachte er hier mitten in einer dunklen, zähflüssigen Schwärze, war für eine Zeit orientierungslos, seiner trockenen Kehle entwich ein heiseres Stöhnen. Er setze sich auf, wartete eine Zeitlang ab, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht so undurchdringlich, stellte er irgendwann fest.

Er strich sich durch das verschwitze, lange Haar, sich fragend, was ihn geweckt hatte... Doch schon als er die Beine über den Bettrand warf, bemerkte er das Ziehen in seinen Familienjuwelen, siedend heiß kam es ihm in den Sinn weshalb er so einen Druck verspürte, und eine neue Welle der Erregtheit durchflutete ihn. Er spürte das Zucken in seinem Schaft, schon fast krampfhaft versuchte er an etwas ganz anderes zu denken.

Doch so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Er entzündete ein paar Kerzen; wenn er schon nicht mehr schlafen konnte, konnte er wenigstens etwas gegen seinen Berg von Hausaufgaben unternehmen, oder sich wenigstens eine gute Ausrede für den Kapitän der Mannschaft ausdenken. Schließlich war er nicht mehr beim Training gewesen.

Nur mühsam schleppte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, das Hinsetzen war mehr als qualvoll. Doch er würde sich nie eingestehen, dass er am liebsten aufgeben wollte, er wies die Idee von sich, Severus eine Eule zu schicken. Sie saß sogar neben ihm auf dem Tisch, den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt, und schlief tief und fest. Kurz überlegte er, warum das kleine Biest schlief, jetzt war doch seine bevorzugte Jagdzeit, nachts hatte er seine Eule noch nie zu sehen bekommen. Aber wahrscheinlich war das Tier da, weil er es dringend benötigen könnte. Das war sicher Severus' Werk. Nun fing er an, Neid zu empfinden… Neid auf Severus Snape, der ein so guter Zauberer war. Der Blonde kam sich dumm, klein und unwissend vor…Doch was hatte er erwartet? Er war ein Malfoy, ihm fiel so Manches in den Schoss, ob er nun die verlangte Leistung erbrachte oder nicht, er würde bestimmt nicht sitzen bleiben. Severus seinerseits war auf sich gestellt, und arbeitete ernsthaft an seinem Aufstieg.

Er nahm die Schreibfeder zur Hand und versuchte sich auf den Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, doch der Druck auf seinen Hoden ließ es nicht zu, dass er länger saß als nötig. So erhob er sich, den er wusste, dass er morgen im Unterricht so normal wie möglich erscheinen musste. Er betete geradezu, dass morgen viel Theorie wäre, anstelle von Praxis. Der Blick aus seinem Fenster war natürlich nur eine Illusion, doch es zeigte genau wie die große Halle das Wetter von draußen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass hier auch ein Teil der Umgebung von Hogwarts zu sehen war. Kurz spielte der Blonde mit dem Gedanken, spazieren zu gehen. Doch er beschloss, sich wieder in sein Bett zu legen, und sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, denn sogar nach dieser kurzen Zeit fühlte sich der Bereich zwischen seinen Beinen feuerheiß an, auch wenn sich der Schmerz aushalten ließ.

Neugierig, wie der Blonde nun einmal war, nahm er den kleinen Handspiegel zur Hand, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag, spreizte seine Schenkel, und betrachtete seine Scham.

Leise keuchte er bei diesem Anblick auf; es erregte ihn sehr, obwohl sich die Haut bereits dunkelrot verfärbt hatte, machte er sich noch keine Gedanken darüber, er strich sanft über das Lederband, erschauderte durch diese Liebkosung. Doch er traute sich nicht, seinen pochenden Schaft in die Hand zu nehmen, sich Linderung zu verschaffen.

Lucius drehte sich genervt im Bett um. Warum hatte so ein schmächtiger, unscheinbarerer Junge solch eine Macht über ihn? Warum machte es ihn so sehr an, behandelt zu werden, als wäre er ein Leibeigener? Doch Antworten auf diese Fragen gab es nicht…so dachte es der Blonde. Es gab nur diese unanfechtbare Tatsache.

Lucius versuchte krampfhaft einzuschlafen, seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit, sein Körper rebellierte gegen seine Haltung. Er versuchte die Beine weit auseinander zu halten, doch bald wurde es ihm zu unbequem und er schloss sie… Einerseits kribbelte sein ganzer Körper vor Lust und Leidenschaft, andererseits wollte er ruhen, wollte endlich vergessen, verfluchte dieses kleine heimtückische Band.

Irgendwann schlug er die Decke erbost zurück, griff nach seinem Zauberstab, die Worte die das Band lösen würden schon auf den Lippen.

Seine Hand zitterte… das Zittern ging auf seinen gesamten Körper über, mit viel Willenskraft ließ er den Zauberstab sinken.

„NEIN! Das wirst du lassen… du gibst nicht auf…!"

Wunderbar, jetzt war es schon soweit, dass er Selbstgespräche führte. Doch es half ihm, er sprach sich selbst immer wieder Mut und tröstende Worte zu, schlief dann irgendwann mal angesichts seiner körperlichen Erschöpfung ein.

Als der Blonde abermals aus seinem tiefen, angenehmen Schlaf erwachte, wälzte er sich zur Seite, wollte noch nicht aus seinen Träumen auftauchen, doch irgendwas störte ihn. So schlug er genervt die Augen auf, doch er sah rein gar nichts, was seine Ruhe so empfindlich stören könnte, auch wenn sein Instinkt sich deutlich gemeldet hatte.

Trotzdem erhob er sich langsam aus seinen verschwitzten Laken. Als Lucius an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei ging, stutze er…

All seine Hausaufgaben lagen ordentlich auf einem Stapel und waren erledigt, daneben lag ein Umschlag und eine Tinkturphiole.

Erstaunt hob er die Augenbraue, nahm aber den Brief hastig an sich, als könnte dieser sich als Illusion entpuppen und verschwinden. Gespannt öffnete er ihn gleich, es wunderte ihn dass kein Empfänger draufstand, wie konnte er so zugestellt worden sein?

Guten Morgen tapferer Lucius,

Ich habe mir erlaubt, deine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, da es doch meine Schuld war, dass du nicht mehr in der Lage dazu warst. Auch bist du beim Kapitän der Mannschaft entschuldigt, dies allerdings nicht von mir, sondern von Professor Slughorn, ich sagte ihm, ich gab dir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke.

Diese Tinktur, die neben diesen kurzen Zeilen steht, nimmt dir die Schmerzen, die du zweifelsohne spüren wirst. Der Blutstau in deinen Hoden wäre erst nach mehreren Tagen wirklich gefährlich. Aber keine Sorge, dies habe ich nicht vor, vorausgesetzt, dass du mich nicht noch einmal erzürnst.

Halte bis heute Abend durch, es wird sich lohnen…

Severus

Mit immer noch geweiteten Augen ließ er den kurzen Brief des Dunkelhaarigen sinken. Wie war dieser nur unbemerkt hier rein gekommen? Sonst war Lucius für seinen alles andere als tiefen Schlaf bekannt. Er bemerkte selbst die leise schleichenden Hauselfen, doch nun hatte er nicht einmal Severus bemerkt? Ließ er wirklich so nach? Oder hatte Severus Hilfe, eine Hauselfe vielleicht, die Botengänge mit den Sachen erledigt hatte?

Lucius gab es auf, darüber nachzugrübeln, denn seine Hausaufgaben waren restlos gemacht, und wenn keine neuen dazukamen, hatte er die ganze restliche Woche Ruhe. Das stimmte den Eisprinzen sehr versöhnlich. Er begab sich also in sein Bad, um sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Der Lärm in der Großen Halle war unerträglich für den Schwarzhaarigen, er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, aufgrund der besonderen Maßnahmen, die er bei seinem blonden Engel ergriffen hatte. Es hatte an ihm gelegen, den anderen Jungen nicht nur zu überwachen, damit dieser sich ja nicht anfasste, oder sogar die Schnürung löste, sondern auch sicherzustellen, dass er keinen Schaden davon trug durch diese Strafe.

Abwesend fuhr er sich durch das Haar… er war selbst für das Essen zu müde, er konnte nur auf den Platz starren wo der Blonde sonst saß... Doch noch fehlte er.

Als Lucius die Halle betrat, blickte er automatisch Severus an, der zusammengesunken am Slytherintisch saß, was dieser trieb konnte er nicht sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er müde, was für den Blonden keine große Überraschung war, denn er hatte für ihn die Unmenge an Hausaufgaben für eine ganze Woche erledigt. Er war Severus so dankbar.

Zögernd nahm er auch Platz, blickte immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu Severus, der nun sogar den Kopf hob. Undurchdringliche Schwärze traf auf graue Nebelmeere.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen, was machte sein Engel da?! Wollte er wirklich, dass alles aufflog? Hatte er es ihm nicht verboten, sich so auffällig zu benehmen, ihm gar das Ansprechen verboten? So langsam wurde es ihm immer wärmer, er spürte wie sich der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn ausbreitete, dennoch bemühte er sich um eine unschuldige Miene, die keiner verdächtigen würde.

Lucius verstand nicht, weshalb Severus ihn so fragend anblickte. Der Dunkle wusste doch genau warum er ihn so anstarrte, er wollte nicht bis heute Abend warten, er brauchte es jetzt, er wollte diese Erlösung. Sofort.

Erst blickte er Severus prüfend an, ehe der Blick beinahe flehend wurde, sogar seine Hände zu Hilfe nahm, ungeachtet dessen, wer dies alles sehen konnte. In seiner Verzweiflung war es ihm auf einmal gleichgültig, ob jemand mitbekam, dass Lucius Malfoy unter dem kleinen Severus Snape stand. Ihm diente, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt.

Verärgert krallte der Schwarzhaarige seine Finger in die Tischplatte. Hatte Lucius einen Knall? Er schwitze hier Blut und Wasser! Wut schwang in ihm hoch, weil der Blonde sich wieder einmal nicht an eine abgesprochene Regel hielt, die auch noch am wichtigsten war: Niemals mit ihm reden, weder Beiläufiges, noch was in dem verborgenen Raum zwischen den Beiden passierte.

Er fing an zu zittern unter dieser glühenden Wut, was bildete sich dieser verwöhnte Bengel eigentlich ein?!

Der Blonde seinerseits gab ebenso wütend auf, als Severus immer wieder fragend zurückblickte, ihm auch signalisierte, nicht zu verstehen, was Lucius von ihm begehrte. So winkte dieser aufgebracht ab, leise vor sich hin fluchend. Der Appetit war ihm endgültig vergangen, also machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Der Raum war sonnendurchflutet, und genau so wie die große Halle mit dem Stimmengewirr der Schüler erfüllt. Lucius ließ sich sehr vorsichtig an seinen Platz nieder, trotz Severus' Tinktur pochte es in seinem Unterleib. Er hoffte, dass Professor Proellia bald eintreffen würde, Ablenkung konnte der blonde Slytherin allemal gebrauchen. Lucius ließ seine Blicke über das große Klassenzimmer schweifen, es war wunderschön, mit der kleinen Wendeltreppe, die hinauf zum Büro führte, dem massiven Lehrertisch, der im Sonnenlicht glänzte.

Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ins Auge, das ihm mit jedem Mal weniger gefiel: die Rumtreiber. Pettigrew, der sich wie immer hinter den anderen drei Zauberern versteckte, als hoffe er, seinem jämmerlichen Leben ein Lichtblick dadurch zu geben. Lupin, der wie meist etwas kränklich aussah, hinter einem Buch vergraben. Diese beiden, der Dicke und der Kranke, hätten Lucius niemals alleine aufgeregt, sondern viel mehr die Führer dieser Bande, die er so sehr hasste. Black, der sich so selbstgefällig mit einem Mädchen aus seinem Haus unterhielt und sich dabei als der tollste Hecht in Hogwarts, nein in ganz Großbritannien vorkam. Auch das war noch untertrieben, eher auf der ganzen weiten Welt!

Und Potter? Potter hockte einfach nur da... wo war der Schnatz, mit dem er sonst dauernd spielte? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Severus ihn gestohlen hatte? Falls ja, warum hatte er keinen neuen? Auch sein Haar sah heute irgendwie ordentlicher aus als sonst, was daran lag, das er sich zur Abwechslung nicht dauernd durch jenes fuhr. Ja, der Gryffindorsucher machte an diesem Morgen keinen sonderlich eingebildeten Eindruck, wie seltsam... Auch sonst sah er müde, blass und mitgenommen aus, wurde der große Potter etwa krank?

Natürlich hatte der Blonde kein Mitleid mit ihm, es wunderte ihn schlicht ein wenig, zumal Potter normalerweise dauernd gute Laune hatte.

Als aber die Professorin eintrat, konzentrierte Lucius seine Gedanken gewissenhaft auf den Unterricht. Er hatte Pech: Eine Theoriestunde stand doch nicht an, sondern ein Duell, damit Professor Proellia sehen konnte, was sie gelernt hatten. Dass der Sieger 5o Hauspunkte bekam war für den Blonden zweitrangig, denn ausgerechnet er musste dieses Duell bestreiten. Und zu allem Überfluss auch noch gegen Potter, er hätte einfach schreien können, das Leben war so unfair. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er mit Freude angenommen.

Potter musste seine innere Aufruhr bemerkt haben, denn nun breitete sich ein höhnisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Äh, Professor... könnte ich einen anderen Partner bekommen?", erkundigte er sich gespielt höflich. „Malfoy hat ja leider Schiss..."

Lucius' Augen verengten sich, doch bevor er zu einer spitzen Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, kam ihm die Lehrerin zuvor, und wies sie sehr streng an, keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden und ihre Positionen einzunehmen. Die anderen Schüler hatten bereits begonnen, sie anzufeuern.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, kam dieses Duell doch gerade recht, so konnte er seine Wut an diesem Schnösel auslassen, der sich so oder so für etwas Besseres hielt. Nicht, dass Lucius das nicht ebenfalls tat, doch er hatte einfach das Recht dazu.

Der nächsten Anweisung, sich voreinander zu verneigen, kamen beide Jungen nur zähneknirschend und sehr steif nach, ohne den jeweils Anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. Abrupt wandten sie sich voneinander ab, um sich dann aufzustellen, die Zauberstäbe erhoben.

Lucius funkelte seinen Gegenüber böse an, er würde jeden erdenklichen Fluch benutzen um Potter am Boden liegen zu sehen. Welch ein Jammer, dass die wirklich guten verboten waren... Seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, er wünschte sich nur einmal in seinem Leben das Winseln dieses aufgeblasenen Löwen zu hören.

James blickte den Blonden müde an, er hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust auf solch ein Theater, doch als er das Aufblitzen in den sonst so kühlen Augen des Slytherins sah, ahnte er, er musste auf der Hut sein. Außerdem weckte diese unausgesprochene Herausforderung seine eigene Wut... Was glaubte dieser verwöhnte Bengel eigentlich zu sein? Ach ja, richtig. Slytherins Eisprinz. Nun, es würde sich noch herausstellen, ob seine Fähigkeiten sich mit James' eigenen messen konnten.

Als das Signal erklang, reagierte Lucius blitzschnell. Ein wirklich übler Furunkelfluch, den sicher nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey aufheben konnte, verließ seine Lippen, und als gleißender Blitz die Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

Er traf nicht! Lucius' Mund öffnete sich ungläubig: Obwohl er perfekt gezielt hatte, stand Potter nach wie vor gewollt lässig da, als ob nichts ihm etwas anhaben könnte. Das sanfte Glühen um ihn herum offenbarte Lucius, dass der Gryffindor einen Protegozauber angewendet hatte... und das, ohne ihn laut aussprechen zu müssen.

Bebend vor Zorn und grün vor Neid auf Potters Talent schoss der Slytherin einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen ab, doch die Barriere hatte Potter verdammt gut aufgestellt. Seine Hauskameraden jubelten immer lauter, während die Slytherins mittlerweile enttäuscht schwiegen. Auch Severus schaute eher desinteressiert. Es ging Lucius an den Kragen: Er würde nicht nur dieses Duell, sondern auch sein Ansehen verlieren. Der Gryffindor hielt den Zauberstab zwischen nur zwei Fingern, während er alles mühelos abwehrte, zwinkerte den Mädchen zu... und gähnte dann frech, mit einem gelangweilten Blick auf den blonden Slytherin.

Aha, das schwache Leuchten ließ nach! Das war Lucius' Chance.

„Expelliar-"

Das Klassenzimmer stand plötzlich Kopf. Nur undeutlich hörte er Professor Proellias Stimme, wie sie Potter befahl, ihn wieder runterzulassen. Dann hätte er schwören können, dass einer der Slytherins... oh, tatsächlich Severus war es, der da aufgebracht „einfallsloser Nachahmer" in James' Richtung rief.

Genauso plötzlich war alles vorbei. Der Blonde stöhnte leise als er auf dem Boden lag, der Aufschlag hatte eine regelrechte Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper und erst recht durch seine gemarterten Hoden gejagt. Er gab auf… er konnte nicht mehr… er hob die Hand zum Zeichen dass er seine Niederlage akzeptierte, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr bewegen. Vor Pein biss er sich wieder auf die blassen Lippen, aus denen die letzte Farbe ebenso wie aus seinem Gesicht entwichen war. Lucius' Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig, seine Finger krallten sich in seinen Schulumhang.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Schmerz auf dem Antlitz seines Engels, auf einmal wurde ihm mit aller Wucht klar was er getan hatte. Es hatte einem Menschen mehr Leid zugefügt als dieser ertragen konnte. Auch wenn es ihn in diesem Moment erregte, dieses vor Schmerz verzogene, schöne Gesicht zu betrachten, wusste er tief in seinem Innern, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er würde jetzt schon handeln müssen, und beschwor das Ende der Stunde regelrecht herbei.

Nur mühsam erhob sich der Blonde, wobei die besorgte Lehrerin ihm half. Er stützte sich auf einen der Tische ab, tief durchatmend. Der Kreis seiner aufgeregt tuschelnder Mitschüler teilte sich vor ihm, als der Blonde nach einer Entschuldigung bei Professor Proellia auf den Flur hinauswankte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er den Schmerz wegzuatmen, sein Körper war so sehr angespannt, dass die Muskeln anfingen zu zittern, so beschäftigt bemerkte er nicht wie der Schwarzhaarige ebenfalls den Unterricht verlassen hatte. Dieser blickte seinen Engel noch einige Sekunden an, bevor er etwas unternahm.

Lucius spürte wie ihm das Augenlicht genommen wurde, er wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, doch seine Schreie wurden erstickt, er verlor sich in der Gnade der Ohnmacht.

Der Dunkle fluchte leise, er hatte nicht vorgehabt den Blonden mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen, aber es musste sein, damit er diesen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zerren konnte. Im letzen Moment hatte er darauf zurückgegriffen, als der Blonde in seiner Panik angefangen hatte zu schreien. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Er hatte ihn feige aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Dafür schämte er sich zwar, doch hätte es keine andere Lösung gegeben, Lucius hätte einfach nicht sehen dürfen, wer ihm da auf den Fersen war. Nach einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes war der Blonde bereits an die Wand gekettet, und er machte sich daran, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu lösen. Er musste hart schlucken, als zum Vorschein kam, was er angerichtet hatte, die Hoden des jungen Malfoy waren dunkelrot, an einigen Stellen war das Lederband sogar dabei sich in die Haut einzuschneiden.

Nur schrittweise erwachte Lucius aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Sanfte Hände berührten ihn... Lucius erwartete Severus zu sehen, der sich dennoch um ihn kümmerte, auch wenn er viele Fehler gemacht hatte. Doch als er die Augen aufschlug, stand niemand anderes als James Potter vor ihm. Er war eine Weile einfach sprachlos, doch als der Reflex in ihm ausbrach und er flüchten wollte, bemerkte er dass er angekettet war, nicht nur das, er war sogar nackt…"

„Potter! Was machst du denn?! Hat es dir ins Hirn geschneit? Lass mich runter du elender…"

„Ah, ah… shhhh, ich will dir helfen Lucius, dazu musst du aber still halten denn, sonst füge ich dir unbeabsichtigt noch mehr Schmerz zu, als du ohnehin schon hast."

Und damit machte er Anstalten, das Lederband zu berühren.

„Was? Nein! Nein, bitte… ich werden sonst bestra- ich meine nein! Severus…"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy! Ich werde es dir abnehmen… Vergiss Schniefelus!"

„Aber...!"

James blickte in die panischen grauen Augen des Älteren empor, beruhigend sprach er auf ihn ein:

„Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber erst sollten wir dieses Band loswerden... Okay?"

Der Blonde nickte, mehr konnte nicht geschehen als das Severus ihn umbringen würde, doch Moment mal…

„Warum wusstest du von alldem?" fragte er leise.

„Erklärungen gibt es nachher, beiß die Zähne zusammen!"

James öffnete langsam den Knoten am Band, wickelte es dann vorsichtig von den Hoden des Blonden ab, jedes Mal wenn er leise wimmerte zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen, doch als es geschafft war, atmete er erleichtert durch. Dann griff er in seinen Umhang, holte eine Dose mit einer klaren Paste, diese tupfte er vorsichtig auf die geschundene Haut.

Danach blickte er den Blonden lange an, mit sich ringend, er musste es ihm sagen, auch wenn es ihm wirklich widerstrebte.

„Ich werde dich gefesselt lassen, bis ich mit meiner Erklärung geendet habe, zu meiner und deiner Sicherheit."

„Hmh..." Lucius war von der Vorstellung nicht gerade erbaut.

„Ich wusste von dem Lederband, weil ich es dir umgelegt habe", meinte James schlicht.

„Ich verstehe das nicht… hast du... hast du Severus verhext? Der Imperius ist doch ein Unverzeihlicher!"

„Als würdest du dir darum scheren, Malfoy! Aber nein, ich habe ihn nicht verzaubert, sagen wir es so, Schniefelus war niemals anwesend…"

Lucius war verwirrt, eine vage Ahnung ergriff von ihm Besitz, doch lieber wollte er nicht begreifen, was James ihm da beibringen wollte.

„Aber wie?!"

Das berühmte Rumtreibergrinsen huschte über James' Gesicht.

„Vielsafttrank..."

Als diese Worte in Lucius' Bewusstsein drangen, fühlte er sich zutiefst erniedrigt, belogen, ja sogar missbraucht. Er kämpfte mir sich. Nein, er würde James nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihm dies alles zusetzte… Auch Rache schien im Moment unerreichbar, so wehrlos angekettet...

„Findest du solche Sachen lustig?", fragte der Slytherin mühsam beherrscht.

„Am Anfang, das geb ich zu, war es lustig dir Briefe zu schreiben, zu sehen wie du dich immer wieder umgeschaut hast, als du sie abgeholt hast, an dem kleinen Treffpunkt wo sie immer lagen... Nie wärst du auf die Idee gekommen, dass man dich beobachtet beim Lesen. Nicht wahr? Aber dann, als du immer wieder gefleht hast… immer wieder gebettelt hast, ich solle dir endlich sagen wer ich bin, musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. So braute ich einfach den Vielsafttrank, dieser dauerte seine Zeit, weshalb ich dich hinhalten musste... denn mich hättest du bestimmt nicht gewollt..."

Lucius beschloss, James' letzte Anmerkung fürs Erste zu überhören. Misstrauisch fragte er:

„Aber wie konntest du dir so sicher sein, das es nicht auffliegt… Wo hattest du denn Haar von Severus her, und wo blieb er in dieser Zeit?"

Diese und viele andere Fragen hätte er an den anderen Jungen gehabt... zwar war er noch immer zornig, doch als Slytherin musste er dermaßen gut organisierte Hinterlistigkeiten einfach bewundern.

„Nun an Haare von Snape bin ich leicht gekommen, ich hab mir einfach seinen Umhang angeeignet, den du ihm ja leider zurückgegeben hast, dennoch er war immer wieder unvorsichtig und ich konnte mir seine Haare wieder... leihen. Und in der Zeit wo ich mich um dich kümmerte, kümmerte sich Sirius um Severus. Es ist ganz einfach, ich musste mich einfach an die Zeit halten, wegen der Wirkung des Trankes…..Diese hatte ich aber gestern überschritten, es ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen..."

Warum hatte Lucius gestern bloß nicht rechtzeitig die Augenbinde abgenommen? Doch wenn er es getan hätte, und gesehen hätte, wer ihn da gedemütigt und zugleich solche Lust beschert hatte... was hätte er dann getan? Bevor Lucius weiter seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehen konnte, fuhr Potter fort:

„Sirius musste mir eine Dosis Vielsafttrank bringen, damit du deine Strafe empfangen konntest… Zur Belohnung durfte er dann bei deiner Züchtigung dabei sein."

Lucius schloss beschämt die Augen, nicht nur dass er von Potter die schlimmsten Demütigungen ertragen musste, nein, sogar Black hatte dabei zugesehen.

Wie weit würde dieses Geständnis noch gehen? In Lucius' Welt war nun alles ganz anders als es sollte.

„Du hast mich einfach unbeaufsichtigt gelassen im Gemeinschaftraum, und ich hatte geglaubt, Severus jederzeit um Hilfe bitten zu können! Ich weiß nun, warum ich Severus nicht ansprechen durfte! Du bist doch verantwortungslos! Was wenn etwas passiert wäre in der Nacht?!"

„Nein Lucius, ich war die ganze Zeit bei dir… Die ganze Nacht… Wer hat wohl deine Hausaufgaben gemacht? Die Heinzelmännchen?"

James schloss genießerisch die Augen, in seinen Erinnerungen verloren:

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich berauscht hat… Wie du durch die Gänge geschlichen bist… mit gesenktem Haupt, während dein Atem immer noch stoßweise über deine Lippen kam vor Geilheit. Ja, du kannst es nicht leugnen, du warst mehr als nur Feuer und Flamme… du hättest dir am liebsten deine Erlösung geholt, aber nein nur mein Wort hielt dich davon ab!"

Der Gryffindor lachte leise, während der Blonde zu seiner zusätzlichen Beschämung feststellte, dass jene Worte nicht ohne Wirkung auf ihn blieben.

„Oh ich musste aufpassen, dass ich dicht hinter dir blieb aber mich nicht verriet, doch dachte ich dass du jeden Moment meinen Atem hören könntest. Doch dem war nicht so, du warst so mit dir selber beschäftigt, dass du gar nicht mehr auf dein Umfeld geachtet hast. In deinem Zimmer hab ich mich dann einfach in eine…"

„Aber ich hätte dich doch gesehen!"

James schüttelte den Kopf, ging zu seiner Schultasche, und zog einen Umhang heraus, der seidenweich, aus einem seltsamen Stoff und von einer merkwürdigen Farbe war…

„Das ist ein Tarnumhang."

Um dies zu demonstrieren, warf er ihn über und verschwand für Lucius' Augen im Nichts.

„Das ist ein unglaubliches Stück Magie", sprach der Blonde fasziniert.

„Da hast du recht. Du darfst dich geschmeichelt fühlen, ich würde bestimmt nicht jedem davon erzählen. Und nun unterbrich mich nicht dauernd!"

Diesen Befehlston beherrschte Potter aber wirklich perfekt, Lucius ärgerte sich abermals über sich selbst, weil ihm das so gut gefiel.

„Nun, als ich in deinem Zimmer war, stellte ich mich in eine Ecke, ich beobachtete dich beim Schlafen, bei allem was zu getan hast. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, weil du dich an meine Regeln gehalten hast, deshalb habe ich dir auch ein wenig geholfen. Ich muss zugeben, es hat mich sehr, so sehr wie kaum etwas erregt, dich leiden zu lassen... zu sehen wie du mich verflucht hast, ich hab natürlich bemerkt das du es dir machen wolltest, doch du hattest Angst, und nur noch den Wunsch mit zugehorchen, deshalb hast du es gelassen... du bist einfach wundervoll, Lucius..."

Lucius wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, all die vergangenen Tage hatte er nur gelebt damit er Severus zu Diensten sein konnte, doch nun… nun stellte es sich heraus das es dieser vermaledeite Potter gewesen war, der mit ihm einen Scherz getrieben hatte... oder war es kein Scherz gewesen?

James sah ihn so seltsam an, so... zärtlich? Entschieden schob er diese Einbildung beiseite.

„DU hast mich wahnsinnig getäuscht, für einen einfachen Streich machst du dir solch eine Mühe?", fauchte der Blonde in dem Versuch, an seiner Aufgebrachtheit festzuhalten.

„Wie ich schon sagte, so viel Aufwand war es gar nicht, die Kleidung beispielsweise war von Remus. Seine Sachen haben die richtige Größe, und sehen ebenso zerschlissen und abgewetzt aus wie die von Schniefelus…"

„Was sagt denn dein Busenfreund dazu? Ich meine, ihr seid ja unzertrennlich und plötzlich hast du was Neues zum ‚Spielen'?"

„Er genießt denselben Status wie du Lucius, auch er kniet vor mir, nur ein kleines Wort von mir ist genug… Nur eines hat er dir voraus: Er gehorcht aufs Wort ohne zu hinterfragen, selbst wenn es auch nur in Gedanken ist!"

James blickte den Blonden eine ganze Weile an, ihm behagte es nicht dieses berauschende Spiel abzubrechen, doch wie sollte er das nun anstellen? Sobald er den anderen Jungen losband, konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Er hatte seine Identität nicht enthüllen wollen... doch was hätte er anderes tun können, ohne Zaubertrank, während sein Engel sich so sehr quälte? Immerhin war Malfoy zu arrogant, um ihm auch noch Vorwürfe wegen des Duells zu machen. Dort waren sie sich als Gleichgestellte entgegengetreten. Der Gryffindor seufzte schwer und bedauernd.

„Lucius, ich werde dich jetzt losmachen... dann kannst du ja gehen, wenn du möchtest..."

Der Gryffindor ließ sich aber viel Zeit damit, Lucius wieder zu befreien, was dessen rasenden Gedanken die Gelegenheit bot, sich etwas zu ordnen: Nach dem ersten gedemütigt und zornig sein, nach dem ersten Schock, breitete sich in Lucius ein Gefühl aus, das er nicht mehr missen wollte, es war ihm komischerweise plötzlich einerlei welche Person die starke Hand in seinem Leben war. Hauptsache, sie war da… Vor seinem inneren Auge ersetze er Severus' Bild durch das von James… beide waren auf ihre Weise anregend, und der Blonde spürte einen Wunsch in sich erwachen, den er nicht in sich haben wollte. Dennoch er war da.

Er wusste, genau so wie er seinen Namen wusste, dass er James Potter brauchte…

James Potter, der ihm mit so ungewohnter Unsicherheit entgegenblickte... offenbar wollte er Lucius nicht verlieren, es war ihm ebenso ernst wie Lucius selbst. Unwillkürlich verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich habe alles für dich durchgehalten, James, bekomme ich nicht die versprochene Belohnung?"

Der Gryffindor sah fast schon erleichtert aus, und erwiderte das amüsierte Lächeln.

„Typisch Slytherin..." Und dann, ganz sanft: „Du willst sie also immer noch?"

Selbstverständlich wollte Lucius seinen letzten Rest Würde aufrechterhalten, also legte er sich eine schlagfertige Antwort zurecht.

„Potter….", begann er.

Doch er verstummte, er konnte ihm nicht etwas Zynisches an den Kopf werfen, es war wie eine Blockade in ihm… und da begriff sein Verstand, was sein Herz schon lange wusste, er hatte James als seinen Herren angenommen, ohne wenn und aber.

„James, bitte…ich meine, ich…", stammelte er, für einen Malfoy so befremdend.

„Noch etwa ein Monat, dann kann ich wieder in Severus Gestalt schlüpfen, wenn er dir leichter fällt..."

„Nein! Nein... es ist schon in Ordnung… ich... ich will es wirklich…"

Hier stand er nun, James Potter, der so strahlend lächelte, als wäre Weihnachten, Ostern, sein Geburtstag und Sommerferien zusammen. Er hatte den blonden Eisprinzen von Slytherin in seiner Hand, sein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer…

Leicht nickend ließ er die Ketten verschwinden, gab Lucius sogar den Zauberstab zurück, den er an sich genommen hatte. Beide grinsten sich verlegen an… dann beugte sich James verführerisch vor und meinte:

„Na dann… werden wir weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört hatten..."

Der Blonde war viel zu aufgeregt um etwas zu erwidern, es war einfach zu eigenartig, er konnte sich nur an alle guten Gefühle erinnern, selbst die Schmerzen, welche er vorhin noch deutlich gespürt hatte, existierten angesichts seiner Vorfreude nicht mehr.

Fasziniert sah er zu, wie James einen schönen, athletischen Körper für Stück für Stück entblößte, und konnte es nicht verhindern, das sich auf seine Lippen ein noch breiteres Lächeln legte...

Aber noch bevor James ihm den ersten Befehl gab, spürte er dessen weichen, vollen Mund zum ersten Mal auf dem seinen. Dieser Kuss würde ihm für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben, das wusste er schon in der Sekunde als er geschah… Er, Lucius Malfoy, war der geliebte Sklave von James Potter, und das war gut so.


End file.
